Blood Hina
by Teriyaki Chicken
Summary: Part VI Posted! Story is complete! Yatta. ^_^
1. Part I

Blood Hina

Chapter One:

The Disappearance of Urashima Keitaro

            Naru lay on her back, head hanging upside down and her hair fanned out on the floor. She lazily watched Sarah and Kaolla maul each other in a video game they were playing. Assorted junk lay around in the living room of the Hinata Inn as the kanrinin had not been present for quite some time. Over a week, in fact. The Sunday before, Keitaro had left to pick up an exotic spice that Shinobu needed for a new recipe… And simply hadn't returned. A search of the small hot springs town had revealed that Keitaro was not to be found. He had, by the looks of it, disappeared off the Earth.

            The results at the Hinata Inn had been predictable: Shinobu was beside herself, believing that the worse had happened, Kistune assumed that Keitaro had hooked up with a "woman of the night" or had simply fell down in a sewer and hadn't gotten up, Kaolla was in the process of sending out search robots in her spare time, and Motoko attempted to hide her concern by putting on a veil of indifference and contempt for Keitaro.

            Naru herself, however, was very worried. She still hoped that Keitaro would be found soon, but with each passing moment, her hope diminished. It was a common fact: Keitaro wouldn't leave the inn if he could help it. He had gone to extraordinary lengths in the past to make sure that he remained there, and it was impossible that he would stay away on his own accord. Naru dealt with this in her own special way. She pushed down her worry, frustration, anger, and fear and attempted to appear as indifferent as Motoko about Keitaro's fate.

            So, that ruled out the idea that he had run away. What was left was that he was taken by force. And, in Japan, something like that just _doesn't happen. The most likely thing, Naru figured, was that Keitaro had been involved with the Yakuza. It would've explained a few things. How the inn was able to keep running each month, despite the fact that rent was rarely collected successfully, and even when it was, the extra cost of broken walls that were the result of the constant beatings Keitaro received always kept money tight. Perhaps Keitaro had been loaned money by the Yakuza to pay for the inn maintenance, and he hadn't paid up in time. So, they kidnapped him._

            Now, this scenario would've been quite unlikely. The Yakuza in Japan is very docile when compared to the crime syndicates in other countries. Rarely do they murder or kidnap. In fact, in years past, the Yakuza had a tendency to go after the murders and the kidnappers in villages. Now, they kept to giving out bribes, loans, and running brothels. But still. Naru was worried and reason rarely makes sense to the worried person.

            As Naru contemplated Keitaro's fate, growing more worried with each second, Shinobu was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. This was, in fact, the first meal that she had prepared in a week. She had been in no state to be able to prepare a meal and only now was she beginning to cook again, believing that, when (or if…) Keitaro came home, he would be tired and would need a good meal. 

            As Kaolla prepared to finish Sarah's character in their game, a buzzer that lay on a table behind her began to beep loudly. She dropped the controller, spun around, and grabbed it. As she did this, Sarah managed to gain the upper hand and annihilate her opponent. Kaolla didn't notice this, however, as she began yelling loudly a moment later.

            "He's back! He's back! Keitaro's back!" she declared loudly.

As Naru sat up to see the buzzer, a loud crash came from the kitchen as Shinobu charged out and into the living room, expecting to see the manager. She looked around expectedly once, then again, believing she had missed something the first time. The second time again revealed that Keitaro was not in the room. She looked around one more time, confused, and then down at Kaolla and her curious buzzer.

            "Senpai… He's back? Where?" Shinobu asked, bewildered as Sara and Naru moved in closer to look. The device was, in actuality, a tracker linked up to Kaolla's network of robots designed to find Keitaro at all costs. Whenever someone matching his profile was spotted, it would begin to buzz loudly and would display his location.

            "He's closing in! He's still three-hundred meters out of range, though… Two hundred and ninety-nine… Two hundred and ninety-eight… ninety-seven…" 

            As Kaolla began the countdown, Shinobu dashed out of the room to inform the other residents. She charged up the stairs of the inn and barreled into Kistune's room, puffing and panting.

            "Mitsune-san… Senpai… Back… Tracking… Buzzer… He's-"

 Kitsune cut the panting Shinobu off as she stood, grinning. Coincidently, she had been reading a magazine article about men who run off with prostitutes to get away from their responsibilities.

"Who's he with?" inquired Kistune, grinning.

"With? What…?"

"You know… Is he with a girl?" Kitsune's grin was even bigger now as she closed in on a flustered Shinobu.

"With? Ah! He's not… I… I don't think…"

A second later, Motoko walked down the hall, giving off her air of dignity as she did so. She looked and both of them and opened her mouth to say something. Kitsune got there first, however.

"Keitaro's come back! With a girl, no less!"

"No!" cried Shinobu. "That's not right! He's-"

"A… girl?" asked Motoko. She closed her eyes and then opened them. The hand on her katana tightened as she spoke.

"What _kind of girl?" asked Motoko, her voice barely more than a whisper._

"A woman of the night!" yelled Kitsune, barely able to control herself.

"A… a…" Motoko swallowed. The sheathed katana came out of her robes and she began to walk downstairs. A second later, however, a crashing noise ripped through the inn and all three ran downstairs as fast as humanly possible.

As the three arrived in the living room, the door opened. A deep, collective breath was taken in… And then collectively exhaled. It was not Keitaro who stood there, but Noriyasu Seta with blood running down his head. He was dressed as usual, and carried with him a large cardboard box. There was a moment of silence before Sarah leapt from where she was sitting and all but strangled her adoptive father.

"Papa! You're back!" Seta laughed and patted Sarah. He put her down and smiled at the rest of the assembled tenants. Before anyone could say anything, he sniffed the air and spoke.

"Shinobu-chan, are you cooking something? It smells delicious!"

An hour later, the inhabitants of the Hinata Inn sat around a table eating. It was nearing dusk and it had begun to rain profusely. Seta had made small talk, telling about his latest excavation. No one really listened, however. They were all still in part shock from getting their hopes up. Naru especially, stared at her teriyaki chicken numbly. She picked up a piece of the dish, set it back down again, and picked it up again. Kaolla, on the other hand, was more interested in trying to figure out why her machine had mistaken Seta for Keitaro. It was as she decided that nothing could possibly be wrong that Seta opened his cardboard box and laid the contents on the table.

"So, this is my prize. The most important thing I found in China!" he said proudly. It was a large clay slab which appeared to be only a part of a much large whole, as though it had been broken off. It was written in a language that was neither Chinese nor Japanese, made up of characters that seemed familiar but ultimately weren't. The most striking aspect of it were the pictures painted next to the writing. Some were of men killing what appeared to be some sort of strange demon while others simply showed strangely dressed men with characters scattered around them.

"What… Is it?" asked Kitsune.

"Can we eat it?!" yelled Kaolla, looking up suddenly.

Seta laughed.  He lowered his head, and smiled smugly.

"This… Is a relic of the Shih of China."

"Shih! Is that delicious!"

"The Shih," continued Seta. "Were a group of demon hunters founded in China. This slab is an instruction manual for finding Kuei-jin."

"Are Kuei-jin delicious?" asked Kaolla, now very interested in the slab of stone.

"Kuei-jin are vampires," said Seta as he smiled. "According to this, they live all through out Asia, preying on humans and… Drinking their blood."

A scared little noise came from Shinobu who had her hands clasped tightly and held up to her face. 

"Are… Are there Kue-jin around… here?" she asked, obviously very frightened.

"Bah. Come on, Shinobu-chan," said Naru, smiling reassuringly. "There're no such thing as vampires! Or Kuei-jin!"

"Maybe you're one of them," smiled Kistune.

Naru rolled her eyes. "You've all seen me out in the day time, haven't you? And I have a reflection in the mirror. And I-"

Kitsune scowled. "A likely story, Kuei-jin! It's obvious you're a-"

"Like hell I am!" yelled Naru. The frustration that had been building in her since Keitaro left was dangerously close to being unleashed upon the dinner table. Seta, however, managed to step in just in time.

"There's on way to tell if Naru-chan is a vampire," he said, grinning. "This slab was _written for the purpose of allowing the Shih to spot vampires."_

"Well?" asked Kitsune. "What's it say?" 

Seta cleared his throat and everyone moved in for a closer look, even Motoko, who was trying to remain out of the whole thing. Sarah hung on her adoptive father's neck as he began.

"The Hungry Dead will be found as such. Be on your guard for he who is paler than the moon at the high time of the month. For he is one who hasn't any blood of his own contained within his body. He is Hungry Dead. He must be executed immediately.

"One should be mindful against those who are never seen in the daylight. The Great Archer Yi placed upon the Hungry Dead a curse as he died, so that never shall the Beasts bear the light of the sun, lest they rot where they stand. The sun is fatal to the Hungry Dead and you must use her as a weapon whenever possible. She is the one weapon that shall always strike the mark true.

"You must look for any who seem too graceful. The Hungry Dead have natural reflexes that are greater than those of normal humans. If a villager talks of a family member or friend who has suddenly and without reason become more graceful and has gained endurance, search out this person immediately, lest he be allowed to kill another. Always keep your ears opened, for the Hungry Dead can walk with the sound of snow hitting the ground.

"A lack of appetite is another sign of the Hungry Dead. The Hungry Dead do not receive nourishment from the food of man and as such, they will rarely eat. Watch for this always. The Hungry Dead, however, can be…"

Seta smiled and looked up. "That's where it cuts off. But, Naru-chan, I think there's enough there to prove you aren't a vampire."

"See?" muttered Naru, glaring at Kitsune.

"Fine, fine, fine… I was just kidding."

Motoko stood and began towards the door. "I'm going to bed. Good night." Sarah, Kaolla, and Kitsune followed Motoko's lead and dispersed from the room, leaving only Seta, Shinobu, and Naru. Shinobu shivered.

"Seta-san, you… You don't really believe in vampires, do you?"

Seta shrugged. "I don't really know." Noticing Shinobu's worried look, he smiled and patted her. "If there are vampires, I can assure you they don't live around here."

Shinobu smiled and nodded. Seta stood and left the room, saying he had something to speak to Haruka about. After he left, another worried look came over Shinobu.

"But… What if… Urashima-senpai… What if a vampire got him?"

Naru slammed her bowl down and glared at them. Shinobu squeaked and hid behind Seta.

"There's no such THING as vampires… Keitaro's fine, he's probably off getting stoned off his ass in a brothel in Tokyo! He has some cute girls on his arm, a can of beer in the other, and-"

"Narusegawa… What do I…?"

Naru froze and turned around slowly. Keitaro was standing behind her. Apparently, neither Seta or Shinobu had noticed him walk up.

"Kei… Keitaro… Wha…." Stuttered Naru as she looked up at him. He was quite pale, and soaked to the bone. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Pfft. No, of course not! I was just surprised because I thought you'd have had the guts do stay in Tokyo at your brothel!"

"Brothel?! What brothel?" cried Keitaro, looking very surprised. He looked from Naru, to Shinobu, and then to Seta.

"I… I…"

"Well, how do you explain you're absence?!" 

"I… I can…"

"Urashima-senpai…" whimpered Shinobu. "Where were you? I was worried about."

"Oh… I just go a little sidetracked while getting the groceries. That's all."

"Pfft. Getting sidetracked doesn't involve being gone for a week. But-"

"Keitaro!"

All four of them turned to see Kaolla flying at Keitaro at a blistering speed. She knocked into him, smashing him into a wall. "We missed you!"

Sarah then burst into the room, laughing happily. She picked up the Shih tablet and promptly smashed it over Keitaro's head. Kitsune and Motoko entered at the same time. Motoko stared at the scene before shaking her head and sitting down. Kitsune, on the other hand, strode up to Keitaro and slapped him on the back.

"How was your time in Tokyo, eh? Where're the cute girls! Did you bring us any drinks?" she asked, laughing.

"Cute…Girls…" muttered Motoko. She dashed forward, drawing her sword, and knocked Keitaro through the wall. She stared at him as he struggled to stand and smiled. "Welcome back, Urashima."

Blood Hina

Chapter Two:

The Reappearance of Urashima Keitaro

A minute or so after his beating, Keitaro was sitting at the table, once again proving his superhuman endurance. And the questions began.

"Keitaro, where the hell were you?!" demanded Naru, ready to knock him into orbit and give the international space station a new, unscheduled Japanese resident.

"Uhh…" began Keitaro, not quite sure what to say. He scratched his head, laughed sheepishly, and tried to think of something to say.

"Didja' bring us presents?" asked Kaolla, happily. Keitaro was about to answer when someone, possibly Sarah, kicked him under the table. As he composed himself and tried to answer again, Motoko spoke.

"Urashima, we want to know of your exploits. Now. And if-"

Motoko was cut off as Tama-chan flew into the room unrepentantly. The little turtle landed on Motoko's head and squeaked, smiling at the assembled audience. Motoko froze, her joints locking up. She then fell over, apparently going into some sort of a coma. Shinobu rushed over to her.

"Keitaro, what I want to know…" began Kitsune, grinning. "Is how many girls you-"

Naru laughed. "C'mon… Like Keitaro would have the balls to…"

"Uhh…" tried Keitaro. Kaolla jumped from her place to grab Tama-chan. Sarah soon followed and the familiar chaos ensued. As Naru's argument with Kitsune intensified, she turned to Keitaro, pulling back her fist.

"While you were gone, _did you sleep with any girls?"_

Keitaro opened his mouth to say something when Haruka entered the room, followed by Seta. He looked at them helplessly.

"Did you talk to old Keinu in Tokyo, Keitaro?" asked Haruka, seemingly unbothered by what was going on in the room. Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing. Kaolla fell in mid jump and landed on top of Motoko, effectively waking her up. Shinobu recoiled but then turned to Keitaro. All eyes turned to Keitaro, who scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uhh… Yeah. He said everything would be okay."

"Good," smiled Haruka. She glanced into the living room and back at Keitaro. "You… Will be cleaning all that up, right? You're still kanrinin…"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, I will." And, with that, Keitaro left the room.

An awkward silence filled the room. Kitsune turned to Haruka.

"Who's Keinu?"

"Old friend," she asked. "I had asked Keitaro to find him and relay a little message. I didn't think it would take this long though."

"Yeah," said Seta, stepping in. "I found him in a library in Tokyo. He didn't have enough money to get back so I gave him a ride."

"Oh," said Naru. "It makes sense, I guess…"

At that moment, Keitaro entered again. He was holding a stack of magazines. As he stepped into the focus of the light, everyone really noticed how horribly pale he was.

"I'm not sure if I should throw these out or not. Who do they belong to?" he asked, holding them up.

"The top one is mine," answered Naru. She held out her hand for it as Keitaro stepped forward to give it to her. Getting a "good" idea, suddenly, Sarah stuck out her, right in front of Keitaro's path. Predictably, he tripped. And, assuming the laws of physics had applied, he would've fallen straight into Naru. But, for whatever reason, that night, they didn't. As Naru tightened her muscles, ready to punch, Keitaro reached out at the last second, placed a hand on Naru's shoulder, catching himself. Yet another awkward silence filled the room as Keitaro pushed himself up and handed Naru her magazine.

"S-sorry, Narusegawa. I must've slipped or something. Sorry." Glancing around nervously again, Keitaro backed out the door. As he left, the occupants of the room looked at each other and then at Naru, whose muscles were still tensed. Haruka shrugged and left the room along with Seta as Kitsune stood up, scratching her chin, and smiling. 

"Well then, that proves it."

"Proves what?" asked Shinobu, who was surprised as everyone else.

"It proves…" smiled Kitsune. She looked at each and everyone of them before continuing. "It proves that, our friend Keitaro… Is a vampire."

Kaolla jumped up suddenly and cheered. "Keitaro's a vampire!" She burst into giggles and Sarah soon followed suite. Shinobu, on the other hand, shook her head fiercely.

"He… Senpai can't be a vampire!"

"But he is!" declared Kitsune. "He's so pale! And he only came out at night! Seta _said he picked Keitaro up at a library and drove him here! But Seta came in while it was still light out and Keitaro __didn't! Only after it got dark did Keitaro come in!"_

"Well… Maybe he fell asleep on the car ride."

"Well of course he did! He was sleeping in the back! All vampires have to sleep in the day time, you know. And with Naru… Seta, what did it say about vampires being extra graceful?"

Shinobu fell silent. She looked around the table as Kitsune continued.

"Think of when Keitaro left. Was he that pale? No! Something happened. And that something was that became a vampire. Naru, he touched you! Was he cold and clammy?"

Naru snapped out of her shock. Her muscles finally untensed as she came back to reality.

"No… He wasn't… But-"

"But nothing! He's a vampire! And vampires prey on humans, right? So, we have to form a coalition to stop the vampire! The Hinata Inn Inquisition!"

Kaolla and Sarah cheered as Kitsune began laughing. Shinobu put her head in her hands, far too frustrated to argue. Motoko stood and spoke, her voice filled with annoyance.

"I'm going to meditate," she said simply and left.

            Kitsune turned to Kaolla and said, "After we exterminate Keitaro, we have to investigate Motoko." 

            "Exterminate! Is that delicious?"

            Kitsune ignored the question. "Now, to our headquarters!"

            "Where's that?" asked Sarah.

            "My room!" declared Kaolla as the three hurried off. 

            Naru and Shinobu were left in the room. Shinobu sighed and looked at the food left on the table. She stood and began to clear it as Naru was left alone with her thoughts. 

            Naru was still quite confused. She certainly hadn't entertained the idea that Keitaro might be a vampire until a few seconds ago… And, despite what Kitsune had said, it still didn't make much sense. At all. Keitaro was Keitaro in as much that Keitaro equals Keitaro. He was just Keitaro, not a vampire, not Kuei-jin, just Keitaro. Still, something persisted in the back of her mind. He was deathly pale. When she had seen his hand up close, she knew that something was truly wrong. The skin on his arm wasn't natural. It just didn't feel alive. But, if Keitaro wasn't alive, what was he?

            Naru shook her head. It was all too much. There was only thing to do: Speak to Keitaro. And so, Naru left the room as well. 

            As Naru climbed the stairs, her mind continued to race. What if Keitaro, despite of all the evidence against it, was in actuality, a vampire? No, no… It was too hard to imagine. Far too hard to imagine. It was impossible in every sense of the word. Suddenly, a piece of word shot out in front of Naru. She stopped just short of stepping into it. She turned to look to her right which revealed the person holding it. Motoko.

            "We need to talk," she said simply as she pulled Naru into her room.

            Inside Motoko's chambers, Naru was treated to green tea as they both sat down. She set her katana down next to them in a sword rack. Naru noticed, however, that the sword rack had a spot for short sword. A spot that was empty.

            "You've noticed something weird about him, right?" began Motoko, getting right to the point. Her eyes bore into Naru as she spoke.

            "Uhh… Yeah. I have. I was going to talk to him and-"

            "He isn't the same. There _is something wrong with Keitaro."_

            "But what?" asked Naru. "You don't think he's a vampire or… What did Seta call it? Kuei-jin?"

            Motoko shrugged and her answer didn't help Naru. "He could be. I sensed that he wasn't the same. Something about him is most definitely wrong. And I want you to be careful."

            "C'mon… It's Keitaro! If he was a vampire, do you think he would hurt me?" Naru smiled. "Intentionally, I mean."

            "Yes," answered Motoko simply. Naru stared at her and neither said anything for awhile. Finally, Motoko spoke again.

            "My grandfather once told me a story about the Hungry Dead… He explained that the distinction between the Hun and the P'o and the Yin and the Yang of their soul becomes greater… Thus, if a vampire accidentally lets his P'o, the evil side of him, take over... It might kill indiscriminately."

            Naru stared at Motoko who reached into her robes. She pulled out the wakizashi which had been missing from the sword rack. She handed it to Naru.

            "Either way, take this. If he attacks you, aim for the heart. It will disrupt the blood flow. Then, scream as loud as possible. I'll come."

            Naru took the sword and stared at it. She shook her head and set it down. "I really don't think I can take this. What would Keitaro think, if I came into his room with a sword? And I-"

            "He'd know you were ready for him. So, stick it inside your shirt and don't let him get close enough to feel it."

            "But-"

            "No buts!" yelled Motoko. She pushed the wakizashi over to Naru and glared at her. "Take it. You can always apologize to him later. I'll take the blame."

            Naru scowled and put the blade inside her shirt. 

"You'd better… This is so stupid," she muttered as she stood. Motoko stood as well and turned to her as she walked out the door.

"Be careful anyway."

Blood Hina

Chapter Three:

In the Company of the Dead

Naru stopped and hesitated at Keitaro's door. She was nervous beyond belief. And her imagination began to take over. She pictured a pot of blood, boiling, and Keitaro stirring it, laughing evilly. She could just imagine bodies of young girls, defiled in all matter of vile ways, and hanging on hooks like pieces of meat. She shuddered and shook her head. That, like the idea that Keitaro was a vampire, was impossible.

And so, Naru entered the room. What she saw was not a scene of gore and atrocities. Instead, she saw Keitaro studying, with dozens of books, manuscripts, and scrolls spread about. As she walked in, Keitaro looked up suddenly. His skin was perfectly white. There was absolutely no color to it.

"N-Narusegawa! What… Why are you here?" Keitaro asked as he looked at the writings laid out on his table and on the floor. He pulled a few of them close to him as Naru knelt and picked one up.

"'Varney the Vampire'?" she asked, reading the English title off the cover.

"Uhh… Yeah. I just picked it up for some reading and-"

Naru turned her gaze to the other books on his table. Only a few were had kanji, the majority were written in what she guessed to be Chinese. She picked up scroll and unrolled it, revealing the image of a human body with lines leading from various points in the body to their respective ideograms.

"Keitaro… What is all this stuff? Can you read any of it."

"Just… reading…" he muttered nervously. "I can read… You know, some of it."

Naru put down the scroll and picked up another one which showed a graphic depiction of a horrible serpent-like monster ripping a young woman apart. She turned to Keitaro, obviously confused.

"What the hell is this stuff?"

"Like I said. Just some reading…"

Tossing the scroll down, Naru stood and put her hands on her hips, determined to make a stand. She glared down at a frightened Keitaro and began.

"You disappear for a week and then when you get back you act so weird! What's wrong? Tell me! I'll help you if I can. But something obviously happened and I want to know!"

"Naru, I… Something did happen." Keitaro answered quietly. He closed the book he was reading, stood and looked at her. It was all Naru could do to keep from running away in fear. Keitaro's eyes began to give off a whispy green fire that floated up to the ceiling and disappeared. His jaw became unhinged and his mouth opened wide, revealing two rows of jagged teach. Keitaro's skin became scaly and broke open in several places, into faces that screamed and moaned.

A second later, however… The changes vanished and Keitaro was Keitaro again. Naru took a few steps back, her breathing ragged. Keitaro closed his eyes for a few seconds, opened them, and spoke.

"Did you see that?" he asked quietly.

"Yes… What… Why… What was it?"

"That," said Keitaro quietly. "Was-"

Before Keitaro could finish, the door to his room burst open again. There stood Kitsune, Sarah, and Kaolla. Apparently, they had gone through with their promise to destroy Keitaro because they now had uniforms that proudly stated that they were members of the Hinata Inn Inquisition. The uniforms also stated that the medical smocks should not be taken from the hospital, but that was besides the point.

"Urashima Keitaro, you have been found guilty of the sin of being a vampire!" yelled Kitsune, as she read aloud from a piece of paper. Keitaro's eyes widened as he stared at the three. For no conceivable reason, Kaolla was wearing a pope hat in addition to her Inquisition uniform. Sarah leapt forward suddenly, and brandished a crucifix. When Keitaro didn't recoil in agony, she drew back her hand and stared the cross.

"Must not be holy enough…" she muttered quietly.

"No matter!" yelled Kitsune. She turned to Kaolla and yelled, "Inquisitor Su! Had you readied the anti-vampire ray?"

Kaolla shook her head. "Not yet!"

"What? You said it would be ready!"

Kaolla scowled. "You try getting a trans-bio-energy conducter power switch from Hong Kong in an hour! I have a back-up weapon, though! Show them, Sarah!"

Sarah smiled evilly and removed from under the back of her uniform… A frozen steak. She charged Keitaro and smashed it into his head. She proceeded to beat him mercilessly as Kaolla smiled proudly. Kistune, on the other hand, was less than thrilled.

"Steak…" she muttered.

"Yeah! Stake!" yelled Kaolla triumphantly.

"No, no… Steak…"

"Yes! Stake!"

"You were supposed to have a stake, not a steak!"

At that point, Sarah ceased in her beating of Keitaro and returned to her comrades.

"The Steak of God doesn't seem to have much effect on the vampire!" she yelled.

Kitsune sighed and said, "Well, vampire it looks like we-"

Kitsune was cut off as Motoko stormed into the room. She was obviously unhappy. The swordswoman glared at them all before yelling angrily.

"If you want to get rid of a vampire, you stick him in the sunlight! It's not that big a deal! Now, all of you! Go to bed! Some of us are trying to sleep!" And with that, Motoko stormed out of the room, much like she had stormed in.

            Kitsune smiled and kicked Keitaro as he lay on the ground. "So, enjoy your last night, vampire scum!" Kaolla and Sarah left then, presumably to get some sleep or yell at company service guys in Hong Kong. 

            Keitaro sat up and put his face in his hand. "This can't be happening," he muttered quietly. Kitsune kicked him again and laughed.

            "C'mon… It's just a game. You only have to live through it for one more day," she said as she left as well.

                As the room once again settled into a peaceful state, Keitaro turned to Naru. She was, more or less, frozen in place, still quite frightened by what had been revealed to her. Keitaro waved his hand in front of her face, and when that didn't get a response, he poked her.

            "Naru? Narusegawa? Are you alright?"

            "A dream," she whispered. "A stupid, bad dream… That's all…"

            "No…" said Keitaro slowly. "This isn't a dream…"

            "Then what the hell is it?!" demanded Naru angrily, snapping out of her daze. She composed herself and glared at Keitaro.

            "Tell me…" she growled. She drew back her fist and launched it forward. Instead of it making contact with Keitaro's chest and predictably sending him flying out the window, he caught her hand only a few inches away from his chest. Naru stared at him partly in shock and partly in confusion.

            "How… How'd you do that?" she asked. She shook off his hand and struck again. And again, he caught her fist.

            "Uhh…" said Keitaro, staring dumbly at his hand around Naru's. "I don't know… Reflex?"

            "You didn't have reflexes like that before! Is this a vampire thing?"

            "Oh," said Keitaro sighing. He dropped Naru's hand, sat down, and leaned back against the table, pushing aside a stack of European vampire novels. "So now I am a vampire?"

            "I didn't say that!" said Naru as she sat down in front of Keitaro. "It's just… It the best explanation for everything!"

            "Everything? What do you mean?"

            Naru put her hands in her laps and tilted her head down as she spoke. "Everything… Your disappearance… Not falling into me…" Naru smiled at a little at this. "Your skin… The reflexes… What am I supposed to think? Maybe Kitsune, Sarah, and Kaolla are right."

            "Didn't Aunt Haruka explain my disappearance?"

            "That you went to talk with that guy? What was his name?"

            Keitaro suddenly found something very interesting on the floor and looked down at his feet, mumbling. Naru narrowed her eyes and scowled.

            "You don't know! Haruka was just covering for you!"

            "Well… Maybe…" mumbled Keitaro, still not looking at Naru. 

            "And what about your skin? Why're you so pale? And your reflexes? What about that?"

            "I… Well…" Keitaro went silent, not saying a word. Naru stopped as well and the two sat there for a minute, not saying a word. When Naru spoke, her voice was much softer, the anger gone.

            "Keitaro… Please. Tell me."

            "I… I…" Keitaro looked up and Naru gasped. He had been crying, obviously. Only the tears were red. "I don't know what I am!"

            "Keitaro…" whispered Naru. She leaned forward and touched his cheek. "Blood…" she whispered as she wiped the tears away. She looked into Keitaro's eyes, watching as another slight trickle of blood left them."

            "Narusegawa… Naru, I died. There, I said it. I'm dead."

            Naru recoiled from him suddenly and stared at him, trying to understand. It wasn't so much the statement that frightened her but the way he said it. It was so unusual for Keitaro to show anger…

            "On my way to pick up what Shinobu-chan wanted, I was killed. A guy… Some guy jumped out and pretty soon, I was dead."

            "A guy?" Naru asked.

            "I don't know. He might've been another vampire; I don't know, it doesn't matter right now. I'm dead."

            "Keitaro…" whispered Naru. She leaned forward, her eyes and those of the dead man in front of her meeting.

            "After I died I went to Hell. Kinda' funny to think about. Me and Hell. But for whatever reason, I'm back. Back from Hell. I clawed and ripped my way through the other souls to get out… I think I erased a few from existence or something like that."

            This wasn't Keitaro. That's what it seemed. Of course, she realized, she had never seen his dark side. Always the happy, easy going Keitaro. Never the cruel, angry, diabolical Keitaro. It seemed impossible. She had always thought that Keitaro, despite his shortcomings, was truly incapable of intentionally hurting another. But now, Keitaro told her this. Maybe that's what becoming a vampire did to you: Brought out your cruel side for the world to see.

            "Now, I'm a vampire. Isn't that funny, Narusegawa? I've never hurt anyone in my life. Never. I was a clumsy idiot but I never really did anything horrible. Then, I died and I went to Hell. And I'm back. I think who ever the hell is in charge is trying to tell me something. Maybe I should justify my going to Hell. What do you think of that? Should I kill some people? Should I?" Keitaro's breathing was getting quicker as his eyes focused in on Naru's. More blood tears trickled down from his eyes. A second later, he broke into sobs. In spite of her fear, Naru leaned forward and hugged Keitaro, putting his head on her should and burying her face in his.

            "God damn it, Naru… What did I do to deserve this? What? Dammit, what did I do?"

            "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" said Naru quickly as she held Keitaro. This was very awkward for her. She never expected herself to be comforting Keitaro like this. But, then again, she never expected him to become a vampire either.

            "Don't worry… Everything'll be okay," whispered Naru. She loosened her grip and Keitaro leaned back and faced her. The blood was splattered into their clothing and the paleness of Keitaro's face sharply contrasted with the red marks that lined it. He sighed and wiped the blood away from his face.

            "How will everything be okay?" Keitaro asked frankly. He wasn't crying anymore. He didn't seem angry anymore. He seemed more like Keitaro.

            "I don't know… Maybe there's a cure! We could go to a shrine… Or maybe it won't be so bad as a vampire! You can still go to Toudai…"

            "The sun. My skin will rot if sun touches it."

            "Night classes," replied Naru. For the briefest second, Keitaro smiled. But then, he sighed again.

            "By tomorrow, it won't matter."

            "What do you mean?" asked Naru, tilting her head to the side.

            "The Hinata Inn Inquisition," said Keitaro as he smiled grimly. "They'll drag me out into the sunlight and… Try to make sure Shinobu-chan doesn't see it. It won't be pretty."

            "Bah! You're a vampire! Can't you… Turn into a bat or a wolf or something?"

            "No…" answered Keitaro slowly.

            "Well… Could you run away really quickly?" asked Naru, trying to think of alternatives.

            "Where to? The sun'd get me if I was outside and if I went inside, they'd just drag me back out. And… I don't want to hurt them. Sarah-chan or Kitsune or Kaolla-chan… I don't want to kill again."

            Naru looked up but then back down quickly at the mention of killing. She didn't press him but instead went back to think of ways to save Keitaro. Suddenly, Keitaro looked up, smiling.

            "I've got it! It's the perfect plan! Why didn't I think of it before?"

            "What is it…?" asked Naru, completely clueless as to what it was.

            "You! You hit me with Naru-Punch and I go through the roof! When they ask you what happens, you say 'Oh, that Keitaro. He's back to his old tricks. He can't me a vampire, he fell into my chest like always!'. I'll get out of the house and find a place to spend the day. Then, I'll come back and say 'I've been walking back here for the whole day in the sun! That proves I'm not a vampire!'"

            Naru stared at him. She sighed.

            "I… Guess it could work. It's the best plan we have. Okay."

            "Great!" said Keitaro as he stood up. Naru stood as well, drew back her fist, and struck as hard as she could. The blow stuck Keitaro in the stomach and he doubled over, wheezing."

            "A little… Aggh… Higher…" he muttered. Naru knelt quickly and helped him stand up straight.

            "Keitaro, I'm sorry! Here, maybe we shouldn't…"

            "No… Just… Higher…"

            "Alright…" said Naru skeptically. She drew back and punched him again. She had aimed for the face but her reluctance to hit him caused her to drop her fist slightly. Her fist made contact with Keitaro's throat this time. He doubled over once again and coughed several times, causing a bit of blood to dribble onto the floor.

            "Keitaro! I'm so sorry! We'll find another way. I just can't…" apologized Naru as Keitaro stood back up. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

            "Naru…" he whispered quietly. "Sorry."

            Keitaro reached forward and grabbed Naru's breast. Nothing happened for a second. Then, on reflex, Naru drew back her fist and slammed Keitaro through the window, sending him into orbit.

            Naru watched him fly through the air and land some several hundred meters away from the inn. He struggled to his feet, waved, and ran off into the darkness. Just then, the door to the room opened and Kitsune stepped in.

            "What was that? Vampire Boy try to attack you?"

            "Ha! Vampire my ass!" said Naru, smiling. "He fell into my chest. Slipped on a book. There's no way he's a vampire. Vampires don't slip on books, do they?"

            Kitsune scratched her chin and shrugged. "I guess not… Ah well. I hope he's back soon… The inn got pretty messy without him around." And with that, Kitsune left.

            Naru leaned against a wall and gave a sigh of relief. Keitaro, for the time being, was safe. And, hopefully, he wouldn't take a week in getting back this time.

End of Part One

Author's Notes:

Whee! First Love Hina fic. This is the end of the first of hopefully many parts. I intend to write several more stories in the larger one, so please be patient if you like the story. ^_^ Now, a few quick notes. 

First, I chose not to explain the meaning of words such as "kanrinin" and "senpai" simply because in the fansubs, they're explained in virtually every episode and every author here seems to feel some obligation to explain them. ^_^ But, if for some reason you don't know what they mean, kanrinin is basically a dormitory manager and senpai lacks a translation, but is used by younger students to refer to older students.

I also chose to refer to Mitsune as Kitsune simply because I find the name Kitsune cuter. Deal.

Also, a few notes about vampires and how I got the idea for this fic. Contrary to what most people do, I chose to use the Oriental vampires featured in White Wolf's Vampire: The Masquerade companion book, Kindred of the East. I made the decision partly because Love Hina takes place in Japan and partly because Kuei-jin are a thousand times cooler than their Western cousins. Why? Well, for one, Kuei-jin have the ability to sprout a scorpion tail, wings, talons, and a two foot blade of bone out of their arm, among other things. Now, how cool is that? ^_^

Strangely enough, I began thinking about doing a story about Love Hina and vampires after watching the second episode of Love Hina Again. The ending, for those who haven't seen it, shows the girls sans Naru dressed in Victorian England garb. In addition to being UNGODLY CUTE (^_^) it got me thinking. Now, for some twisted reason, I associate Victorian England and England in general with vampires (Note: No offense to English people. My girlfriend is British and she has assured me that there are no vampires running rampant in the streets of London, so you can all feel safe about going outside ^_^). But, Love Hina takes place in Japan, doesn't it? The answer? Kuei-jin! 

And, yes, I know the name Blood Hina is stupid but I really don't care. It sounds semi-decent and that's what I'm aiming for.

So, that's about it. The Author's Notes went on far too long and I really hope you didn't read this far. So, until next time, bai bai.


	2. Part II

Ps

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina; never have, never will. Though, you already knew that, didn't you? Cheers for you.

_Hope is like a road in the country; there was never a road, but when many people walk on it, the road comes into existence. _

- Lin Yutang

Blood Hina

Chapter Four:

A Better Tomorrow

            Draped in ceremonial robes and surrounded by his generals, Keitaro stood atop the balcony of his command headquarters which had been carved out of a cliff. The headquarters over looked a valley wherein tens of thousands of people crowded, cheering and screaming. They waved banners with Keitaro's likeness upon them and spelled out praises to him in a hundred different languages.

            Keitaro lifted his hands into the air, palms toward the crowd, but the cheering did not cease. It only grew louder. In the distance, beyond the scene, into the cold night, artillery guns pounded enemy positions endlessly, lighting up the sky with each magnificent blast.

            A smile drew upon his face as Keitaro watched with approval the spectacle before him. The crowd that cheered for him was becoming more and more zealous. And, on the farthest side of the valley, on the very tops of the cliffs, he could see a dragon land. The great beast rested its head on top a particularly large boulder. Steam and chi-fire poured out from its nostrils as it watched solemnly.

            "This is my victory. This world is mine," spoke Keitaro. His voice was loud and booming. No longer did it hold the kindness and care of his former self. Now, it showed off his anger and his ruthlessness. "I am God. No creature, living or dead, of this world or another, has been able to defeat me. I am your God. Whatever gods you had before me… I have destroyed them. They have no substance. You never witnessed their power. You have witnessed my power. I am God."

            The cheers intensified. The people in the crowd stepped to the side as others were pushed through, up to the base of the cliff. Upon them was written in forty different languages "The Damned" (or the equivalent, depending on the language). The men and women who had this written upon them were stripped and put up against the cliffs. Stakes of white jade were driven into their wrists and ankles. Wolves suddenly materialized, cruel spirits from the Yomi Hell of Being Skinned Alive. They fell upon the prisoners and ripped them apart and ate them as their screams mingled with the blood thirsty cries of Keitaro's followers.

            The smile on his face became large as Keitaro's laughs joined in with the screams. A sudden, gentle warmness washed over him. His smiled disappeared and he stopped laughing. His eyes drooped closed

            "Keitaro," whispered a voice in his mind. The voice was soft and loving, like the kind of voice a mother addresses her child with. "Wake up, Keitaro," the voice whispered again.

            Suddenly, the scene in the valley disappeared. Keitaro was plunged into darkness. The voice however, continued asking him to wake up. He went towards the voice, reaching out in the darkness for its source.

            And then, just as suddenly as the valley had become the darkness, the darkness became Keitaro's room. His eyes shot opened and above him, he saw a brown haired girl, smiling down at him. He pawed around for his glasses for a moment till Naru revealed them and placed them on him.

            "You're finally awake," she said, smiling. "It's 7 o'clock. I was starting to get worried."

            Keitaro mumbled something and sat up, still slightly dazed. He looked around once, taking in his room. It was as he had left it, TV on a table next to the wall, closets, book shelves, and books spread out on the table in the middle of his room.

            Keitaro's put his hand to his forehead and then drew it away. He was soaked with sweat. Or so it seemed. Keitaro reached out, found a lamp, and then bathed the room in light.

            Naru let out a eep and put her hand to her mouth. "Keitaro! What… What happened?"

            The blood dribbled down from his face and was smeared across his bare chest. It soaked into the bottoms he had worn to bed and had stained the futon.

            "Blood," he said simply, sighing. "I sweat blood." 

Keitaro grabbed the futon, stuck it under his arm, and head out the room. Naru bit back the slight tears that threatened to peak out and reached for a book instead. 

The book was written in Chinese, something Naru was confused horribly by. It was about the supernatural creatures that inhabited China and the rest of Asia. Keitaro had learned a fair bit about vampires from it but Naru couldn't make heads or tails of it. Even with Keitaro's help and a Chinese-Japanese dictionary, she could get very far into it.

That was one of the things that intrigued Nare about Keitaro now. Before, he had been hopeless with languages: He had just barely been able to figure out English. Now, as far as she could tell, he was fluent in not only English, but Korean, Cantonese, Mandarin, German, French, Spanish, Hindi… The list went on. It seemed that just by reading a book written in a language, he could master it. If anything, Naru was jealous of that ability.

As Naru paged through the book and a Chinese-Japanese dictionary at the same time, Keitaro returned to the room. He had changed into his usual sweater and the blood was washed from him. He was drying his hair with a towel as he walked and it had knocked his glasses askew. Naru looked up and couldn't help but smile. Keitaro smiled back and sat down next to her, looking at the same page.

"Keitaro," asked Naru. She pointed to a character in the middle of one of the pages. "What's this one? It isn't in the dictionary."

"That's creation. See, you can tell because it has the words for 'dirt', 'breath', 'movement', and 'man' in it. See? Breath into dirt causes it to move and it becomes flesh. So, it's man."

Naru stared at the page and shook her head. "I don't get it at all."

Keitaro laughed. "Neither do I. I'm just trying to find a connection."

Closing the book, Naru sighed. "Keitaro, if you have to get information about vampires… And I mean, you know, not just myths…"

"I thought they were myths until a week ago," put in Keitaro.

"That's not what I mean. You're not going to find it in the Toudai library, will you? I mean, something written for vampires by vampires." She then shook her. "No… That didn't come out right."

Keitaro laughed. He took the book and set it down next to a stack of other books, written in all manner of languages. "No," he said. "I don't think they have anything like that at Toudai. I figured though, that at least some of the myths might be true, right?"

Naru nodded. "I think they are. But, wouldn't something like… I don't know. The Ancient Shaolin Book of the Dead or something like that. Isn't that what you need?"

"No…" said Keitaro slowly. "What I need to find… I need to find more vampires. Like me."

Naru tilted her head to the side, taking in what he had said. All kinds of scenarios danced through her head: One where Keitaro met a beautiful vampire, fell in love with her, and then spent the rest of his unlife with her. Another which was virtually the same except it was a male vampire, not a woman. Naru silently cursed herself for buying the Anne Rice manga the other day. That thought was overridden by one of Keitaro joining a group of vampires and hunting with them. It was all too much stress for Naru and she shook her head violently.

"I… I don't think finding more vampires would be good for you. How do you even know there're others in the world? Maybe you're the only one! Maybe there're only ten more and they're all off in Africa or something. Maybe they all want to be left alone. Maybe…" Naru trailed off, running out of ideas after speaking so quickly.

"But what if that's not right?" asked Keitaro. His eyes were earnest and bore no deceit as he looked into her. Naru felt as though he looked no upon her face or her skin but upon her very soul, as though he judged what she thought and felt. "I need to at least try and find more like me. Maybe that'll be the only way I can learn about what I am and what I have to do."

Naru whimpered quietly. He hadn't come out and said it but she felt it: If he found other vampires, he would leave the inn. He would probably never go to Toudai with her. Everything they had done together wouldn't mean anything in the end. He would disappear and she would be left behind.

Keitaro sensed this. Whether it be from the worried look in her eyes or on her face, or perhaps in the way she breathed, or even on a deeper, spiritual level, Keitaro realized how this upset Naru.

"Maybe I can find how I can cure myself and become normal again," said Keitaro. He forced a smile. "When that happens, and I can… You know, take the sun. When I can be out in the sun alright, let's go to the beach." Keitaro smiled wider. "Just you and me. We can rent a house or something on a beach. How about that?"

It was all Naru could do to keep from breaking down and starting to cry right there. She bit her lip, sniffled a bit, and put on a brave smile. "I'd like that. A lot."

Keitaro laughed. "Well, good! Something to look forward to! I'll start saving up the money now. I'll make sure we get the best house I can find!"

Naru nodded slowly. She fell forward suddenly, leaning into Keitaro. She buried her face in the spot between his neck and his shoulder and let the tears flow freely. Keitaro held her and stroke the back of her neck softly. He was crying too, a bit, though he took time to note that the tears were of actual water, not blood.

"I have an idea," whispered Keitaro in Naru's ear. "I'll work hard. I'll get a government job and everything. Become the minister of something. And then, I'll buy us that house on the beach and we'll live there forever. We'll be rich like royalty and we'll have everything we ever wanted. And I'll make sure that Mitsune-san and Motoko-chan and Shinobu-chan and Kaolla-chan and Sarah-chan with Seta-san and Haruka-san… I'll make sure they all live near us so it'll be like this forever."

Naru was at a loss for words. It all sounded so perfect, like a dream. A dream that was always just out of reach. She moved her head up, rubbing her cheek against Keitaro's face. She drew back slightly, so that their noses just barely touched.

"Do you promise?" asked Naru. The tears had dried and her eyes shone now.

"Yeah. I do. I promise, one day, Naruse… Naru-chan, I'll be able to make everything perfect for us and everyone. One day, I'll make it all perfect."

The mist rolled in from the sea, covering the town. It floated lazily, like clouds that fell to earth and gently consumed every person, building, and tree, holding each in its embrace.

On the street, in front the Hinata Inn, a group of old men dressed in traditional Japanese clothes stood solemnly. There were five in all and each looked up to the inn.

"Life is dream," said one quietly.

"Never wake up…" whispered another.

"Wake up and die," said another.

"No, wake up and live," argued the fourth.

"Wake up to dream again," put in the fifth.

"No," said the first. "Hold onto dream so never wake up."

"Dream dies," muttered the third.

"People die," said the fifth.

"Dreams cause people die…" said the fourth cryptically. 

"No. Nightmares cause people die," finished the first.

            Just then, a man walked onto the scene. He was of average height, with long hair and a long, thin, whispy beard. He appeared to be in his early or mid twenties and wore a combination of robes, animal skins, and traditional Chinese clothes. His right arm was covered in a cloak and he had an angry look in his eyes. Indeed, he simply looked angry, with the way he walked and how his relatively narrow and bony face looked upon with contempt all that he saw.

            "Is this the Hinata Inn?" asked the man, pointing up the step.

            "You couldn't call it a slop bucket," said one of them old men.

            "You couldn't eat it," yawned another.

            The young, angry man suddenly drew a sword and placed it at the neck of the closest old man.

            "I don't need Zen right now. I just need to know whether or not this is Hinata Inn."

            "It is. This is the Hinata Inn," said the old man with the sword under his neck quickly. His comrades had backed away into the mist when the blade had been drawn and when it was taken away, he did so as well.

            The angry man glared at the receding back of the old man. He made a mental note to kill any old men he found in the town and turned his attention upwards towards Hinata Inn. His lips contorted into a hideous, dementedly evil smile and he began to climp the steps to the inn.

            "Soon. Soon, Urashima, your entrails shall adorn my sword…"

_Sometimes I think it should be a rule of war that you have to see somebody up close and get to know him before you can shoot him._

 – Colonel Potter, M*A*S*H

Blood Hina

Chapter Five:

Tomorrow Never Knows

            "Urashima! You bastard, Urashima, come and meet your death!"

            Keitaro jerked away from Naru suddenly, staring towards the window and the source of the voice. 

            "Get out here! I shall skin you and wear your hide as a coat! You only prolong the inevitable, Urashima!"

            "What…" murmured Keitaro, puzzled beyond belief. He went to the window, opened it, and looked down at the man on the ground.

            "Aha! So you hide up there! Just as I expected! A snake like you has no honor!"

            Keitaro nearly fell over in shock and confusion. Naru appeared at his side. She glared down at the man and began her own round of yelling.

            "I don't know who the hell you think you are but-"

            "I am Lao Mu-Tong! Urashima ambushed me and sent me to my death hundreds of years ago!" proclaimed the man on the ground. He shook his fist angrily at the two in the window. "I have spent four centuries hunting you, Urashima! But now, I have found you! I am a creature of the night as you are and this time, you're demonic powers won't save you!"

            At this moment, Keitaro's aunt popped into his room.

            "Keitaro, there's a guy downstairs here for you."

            Less than a minute later, the residents of the inn were gathered outside the building. They stood in a half circle behind Keitaro and in front of him, Lao Mu-Tong stood angrily. Most people can speak angrily, glare angrily, and make angry gestures, but Lao was one of the few beings in the world who was able to actually _stand_ angrily.

            "Now, Urashima, I shall grant you the honor of a fair fight that you never gave me! You have had proper warning! Now-"

            "Hold on a minute!" yelled Naru. She stomped out in front of Keitaro, staring down Lao.

            "You've got brass ones, to come here out of the blue and get all angry at Keitaro when we all know that he's done nothing!"

            "Done nothing! You spread your lies, Urashima, like dandelions spread their seeds in the spring! This wretched beast here killed me without honor on one of his many killing sprees! I only tried to defend my brothers and sisters, yet he slaughtered me and them, no doubt. I am here to regain their honor and wipe this… _thing_ from the Middle Kingdom and send him back to Yomi, where he belongs!"

            This speech was met with a long, awkward silence. The mist had thinned considerably since Lao's arrival and had virtually disappeared. After several minutes, Haruka finally said something.

            "You can leave now," she said, remaining seemingly indifferent.

            "Leave… Leave… Leave?" mumbled Lao, stunned. He had obviously not been expecting this. A fight, yes. An argument, yes. A woman just telling him to leave? No.

            "Woman, you don't understand the graveness of this situation! This beat, surely he has attempted to attack the women of this establishment…"

            "No, not really," said Haruka, sighing.

            "But…"

            "Just turn around and start walking."

            "No! You are all under his spell! I must destroy Urashima and then you'll see!"

            "No, you won't be doing that. He's the dorm manager and if this place is going to remain clean, he stays."

            "Clean?" asked Lao, confused.

            "Yes," said Haruka, becoming annoyed. "The state of not having crap laying around. I can't trust the girls here to pick up after themselves."

            "No," put in Motoko. "You just can't trust Mitsune to pick up after herself."

            Kitsune laughed sheepishly. "Life's too short to pick up!"

            Another silence began. Keitaro shifted nervously from one foot to the other. This certainly wasn't going good. He began going through all the options he had. He could run, of course. Try to reason with Lao. Or fight him. Or maybe trick him. As he considered all these possibilities, he didn't notice Kaolla come up behind him.

            "Ya' gonna' fight him, Keitaro?" she asked excitedly, jumping on his back and spinning around while holding onto him.

            "Yeah! Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheered Sarah. Shinobu whimpered and hid behind Naru who stood silent, partly in shock and partly in overwhelming anger.

            "That's exactly what I had planned! Urashima, this time… You fight another vampire," cried out Lao. He drew a Chinese _jian_ from his side and stood at ready, blade pointed towards Keitaro. Kaolla dropped off of Keitaro, common sense finally kicking in, and Keitaro looked from the blade, to Lao's face, to the blade again.

            "Wait… I can-" Keitaro began. Lao didn't let him get any further. He took one step forward, raised the sword into the air, and was about to slash Keitaro when Motoko dashed in front of him.

            Steel crashed into steel as Motoko deflected the blow. She spun gracefully and hit the sword again, shattering it. Before Lao could react, Motoko drew her katana back, gathering ki and launched forward. The blow hit Lao squarely in the chest and sent him flying, much in the way Motoko's attacks usually sent Keitaro flying. Lao sped through the air for some time before crashing into a tree nearly two miles away.

            Motoko solemnly lowered her sword and turned on her heels to looked at Keitaro. He stared back at her for a second before dropping to his knees and folding his hands above his head.

            "Thank you so much, Motoko-chan! You saved my life! I don't know how I'll repay you! I can't thank you enough! I-" Keitaro stopped as a blade found its place less than an inch away from his throat.

            "'You fight another vampire'?" she said, glaring at him. "Exactly what did our friend mean by that, I wonder?"

            "Ah! I can explain! See-"

            "Hey!" said Kitsune. "This means Keitaro really _is_ a vampire!"

            Sarah and Kaolla both cheered. "I knew it!" yelled Sarah, hitting Keitaro in the back.

            "Hey, can you change into a bat? Wolf?" asked Kitsune, enjoying the scene immensely.

            "What?!" yelled Keitaro. He fell back in shock, away from Motoko's sword.

            "Oooh! Do you suck blood?" asked Sarah. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

            "I don't-"

            "Hey Keitarooooo!" said Kaolla in a sing-song voice. "Want to be a guinea pig?"

            "Senpai… Is it true?" whimpered Shinobu, peeking out from behind Haruka.

            Naru finally broke out of her shock. She scowled stomped her feet and force Keitaro to his feet by grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

            "There're no such things as vampires! That guy is a nut! How can you think that Keitaro is a vampire?! Besides, just the other today, you wanted to kill him if he was a vampire!"

            "Nah," said Kitsune. "We were just playing. Ain't that right, Kaolla? Sarah?"

            Both nodded enthusiastically. Sarah pulled on Keitaro's arm.

            "C'mon! Do a cool vampire thing!" Sarah pointed at Naru. "Suck her blood!"

            "I can't! It-"

            "Keitaro _can't_ suck anyone's blood! He's not a vampire!" insisted Naru.

            "Nah," said Kaolla. "He just doesn't want to hurt Naru. Suck Motoko's blood!"

            "I-" started Keitaro.

            "Touch me, Urashima, and you'll only be able to get blood through an IV for the rest of your life," muttered Motoko.

            "Motoko-chan, I-"

            "Stop bullying Urashima-senpai!" cried Shinobu, who had gained just enough courage to speak. Everyone turned to look at Shinobu who squeaked and ducked behind Haruka again. Kitsune was about to say something, presumably mocking and hurtful that would traumatize Shinobu for at least the rest of the week. Just then, however, it began to rain. Actually, that's an understatement. It began to pour. Water came down from the sky in a way like never before. It was as though the gods themselves had willed it to rain so fiercely. Possibly because, unbeknownst to anyone there, Shinobu had found much favor with the gods and they each watched out for her whenever possible. As it turned out, the Dragon god of the Pacific had been watching the incident intently and caused a massive hurricane to move in suddenly. So, to avoid being blown away by the fury of heaven, everyone hurried inside.

_Hard pressed on my right. My center is yielding. Impossible to maneuver. Situation excellent. I am attacking._

- Ferdinand Foch at the Battle of the Marne

Blood Hina

Chapter Six:

Keitaro's Requiem

            "Now," said Motoko as they reached the inn's living room. "Are you or aren't you a vampire?" she asked plainly, hand on the hilt of her sword.

            "Ah… I'm… Well…." stuttered Keitaro.

            "It's a yes or no question," growled Motoko.

            "Of course he isn't a vampire," put in Naru.

            "Nah, I'm pretty sure he is… Hey, Keitaro, can you predict the future or anything?" said Kitsune. She reached behind her and groped around for the horse racing newspaper.

            "No," said Keitaro. "I'm pretty sure I can't."

            "Ha!" yelled Sarah. "So you admit it!"

            "No he didn't!" shouted Naru.

            "Just answer the question, Urashima…" Motoko drew her sword one inch out of the scabbard.

            "Hey, Keitaro! Turn into a bat!" giggled Kaolla as she jumped onto Keitaro's back.

            "Are you sure you couldn't give it a try, Keitaro?" asked Kitsune as she flipped through the paper.

            "He can't turn into a bat!" insisted Naru. "Because he isn't a vampire!"

            "Then what did that Low-Fat Tongue guy want?"

            "Well," scowled Naru. "He's obviously insane. We should call the police.

            "Urashima…" came the low growl of the samurai girl.

            As the chaos continued, Haruka slipped out of the room, leaving Shinobu out in the open. She squeaked and took her place next to Keitaro.

            "Senpai, just tell them you're not…" she whispered nervously.

            "Yeah, Keitaro. _Tell them you're not a vampire_," muttered Naru.

            "I'm…" Keitaro began. He looked around at the girls, from face to face. "I… I…. That is to say…." Keitaro began to form a word with his mouth. He stopped suddenly though and grinned sheepishly. "You see…"

            Finally growing too frustrated, Motoko drew her sword in fury. "Just answer the question! Yes or no!"

            "Ahh! Yes!" shouted Keitaro. On instinct, he took off running, up the stairs, not really sure where he was going. He stopped at the top of the stairs however, and peered down. None of them had followed him.

            As he slowly walked down the stairs, cautiously going one step at the time, Keitaro noted the silence. Usually, Motoko or Naru would be yelling death threats and Sarah and Kaolla would be cheering, whilst Shinobu cried or whimpered and Kitsune laughed. There was none of that.

            He reached the foot of the stairs. No one said anything as he walked back into the middle of them. The only sound was that of the rain pelting the ground. A few second later, though, the rain stopped. Then, finally, Shinobu of all people spoke.

            "Do you want me to learn how to make blood tea?" she asked innocently, though obviously disgusted with the idea.

            "Of course he doesn't want blood tea," said Kitsune. "He wants to take it from a living human, right Keitaro?"

            "Ahhh…."

            "Have you killed anyone, Urashima?" asked Motoko. Her eyes and her head tilted down.

            Before Keitaro could answer, Naru scowled. "There, you've gotten it out of him. Now, if you're done with your little Inquisition, Keitaro and I need to find a cure." Naru pushed Keitaro towards the stairs. He took a few steps before stopping and turning back to Motoko.

            "Three people. I've killed three people," he said. "The paramedics who tended to me after I was murdered… When I woke up, I was… Hungry. I needed food but… But my body didn't want food. I needed blood and flesh. So I killed the paramedics who were working on me and then the one who was driving the ambulance."

            No one said anything for over a minute. Keitaro, however, seemed almost relieved that he had finally told someone.

            "I know for a fact, Urashima, that you have killed more."

            Everyone turned to the source of the voice, the door to the inn. A hand burst through the door and ripped it from its hinges. There stood Lao, as good and (un)alive as ever.

            "Say, for example, myself and my family," said Lao. He advanced on Keitaro, drawing a katana from under his cloak. Keitaro found himself paralyzed, unable to do anything. He willed his muscles to move or run or even fight back but they refused to obey. If anything, the more he tried to move, the more cemented in place he was.

            "I wonder if the Yama-Kings of Hell will be able to come up with a punishment fit for you… I'm sure they'll find something that will justly punish you for your crimes."

            Lao drew back and attacked, the katana lashing out, about to make contact with Keitaro and presumably kill him. However, the sword never hit Keitaro. Instead, it crashed against another sword, one that was held by Motoko. At the last moment, she had leapt in front of Keitaro and blocked the blow.

            A cruel, piercing laugh erupted from Lao. "Well done, child…" he whispered. "Urashima's whores are well trained."

            At this, Motoko lost all control. She spiraled into a fury and attacked recklessly, forgetting all of her training. This was what Lao had been aiming for; to make Motoko become careless in her anger. He effortlessly deflected each sword strike, not even bothering to counterattack or even hold his sword with two hands. 

            Keitaro's muscles finally moved and he took a hesitant step forward. Lao had been influencing his body, he realized. Now that his attention was elsewhere, though, Keitaro could move. Suddenly, a small flash near Lao's wrist caught Keitaro's eye. A knife, he realized. One pointed at Motoko's stomach, he realized again.

            Keitaro moved suddenly, and without thinking. As Lao thrust the knife forward, ready to slash Motoko without her knowing it, Keitaro put his hand out in the path of the blade. The knife ripped through his hand, splattering blood on both him and Motoko and she and Lao immediately stopped fighting.

            Lao laughed again. "So, you have some semblance of honor left, Urashima? And some semblance of your skills…" He pulled the knife back out of Keitaro hand and smiled at both Motoko and Keitaro. "But what about this one, I wonder?"

            In an instant, Lao's foot jutted out violently like a streak of lighting and slammed Keitaro into the wall. The next second he did the same to Motoko. Both groaned and attempted to get up one their own but it was only when Naru and Shinobu rushed to help that they were able to.

            "Now, we may do this one of two ways," said Lao. "The easy way and the hard way. The _easy_ way is where Urashima comes outside with me and I kill him."

            Kaolla raised her hand. "Hard way," she said.

            Lao smiled evilly. "Are you sure?"

            "Positive," answered Kaolla.

            From under his cloak, Lao pulled out a submachine gun. He smiled. "Say hello to the hard way."

            The same thought possessed everyone at that instant: Run. They all flew up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them. Lao calmly advanced and began to open fire, letting the bullet's steak carelessly about, not actually hitting any of his targets.

            "To… my room!" Kaolla managed to yell. No one had any better ideas at that moment and anything that would get them away from the crazy Chinese guy with a machine gun was welcome.

            The girls and Keitaro turned a corner abruptly and stumbled into Kaolla's room. Kaolla and Sarah disappeared into the jungle that grew there. A moment later, they returned. Kaolla carried a small device with a blinking red light.

            "Captain, assemble your men! On the double!" she yelled into the device. Suddenly, whirring noises erupted from the jungle. 

            Machine soldiers began pouring out from all corners of Kaolla's room. For the most part, it seemed as though Kaolla had copied several American sci-fi movies and to a movie buff who was familiar with such films as _Terminator_ and _Star Wars_, the robots would've looked quiet familiar.

            The machines assembled in neat lines of five in front of Kaolla. There were four lines in all, giving a total number of twenty robots. The one closest to Kaolla stepped forward and saluted.

            "Ma'am, we are ready for the mission briefing," it said in an emotionless and monotone voice.

            "Alright, said Kaolla. "There's a guy out there-" Kaolla pointed to the hallway. "With a gun. You have to kill him. Got it?"

            "Ma'am, yes, ma'am," replied the robot. It turned to its comrades and pointed towards the hallway. "Move out!"

            The robotic soldiers marched out of the room and into the hallway in neat lines, followed by everyone else, curious to see how it would all end.

            The robots met Lao half way through the hallway. He was walking along casually, occasionally breaking a window or too. However, as the robots got into a formation, he stopped in his tracks.

            "What… Is… This…?" he said, puzzled.

            "Fire!" yelled Sarah suddenly. The robots all opened fire, spreading machine gun bullets everywhere and making Lao's earlier destruction look relatively benign.

            Lao himself dashed forward into the hail of bullets. Several struck him, but they had little effect as he drew his katana and ripped apart two robots with a single slice. His submachine gun was firing again and in a second, he had broken through their lines. He jumped into the air, putting his foot through one and drove his katana into another behind him. He flung the one his foot was embedded in at two more robots, knocking them into a wall. 

            The carnage was over in a few seconds. The smoking remains of twenty robots lay scattered in the hallway. Lao had been shot perhaps five hundred times but he didn't seem to be phased. Now, he pointed his gun at the Hinata Inn residents.

            "Now, we can finish this," he growled and depressed the trigger. As the bullets erupted from his gun, Keitaro threw himself in front of the girls. The bullets impacted on his chest and arms and face, causing blood to spurt out but otherwise doing little harm to him. As Lao's magazine emptied, Keitaro shook himself like a dog trying to dry himself and the bullets clattered to the ground.

            "Hmm… I expect that. To a degree, of course…" smiled Lao. "But now, I really do tire of this game. I so wish you had taken the easy way." Lao reached into his pocket and this time revealed a hand grenade. Plucked the pin and tossed it at Keitaro's feet.

            No one did anything for a few seconds. Then, the girls plus Keitaro panicked and charged around, scattering themselves through the house. As they ran, an explosion ripped through and destroyed the section of the hall where they had been.

            Keitaro and Naru both happened to scamper off in the same direction. They ran as fast as their legs could humanly (well… for Naru, at least) carry them. Keitaro stopped suddenly and charged into Motoko's room as they passed it.

            "Keitaro, what are you doing? If…" said Naru as she looked in. She saw Keitaro with several pieces of underwear adorning him. He ignored those, however, as he kept searching frantically for something.

            "Kei… ta….ro…" muttered Naru. She decked him and he crashed into the floor. Suddenly, he stood back up, clutching a sword.

            "I found it! I knew Motoko had another sword around here somewhere!" he exclaimed.

            "What are you going to do with it, though?" asked Naru.

            "Well… Fight Lao," said Keitaro a bit slowly.

            "Fight… Lao…" repeated Naru. She then grew angry. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?! You saw what he did! There's no way you can stop him! Let Motoko-chan fight him or Kaolla get out the heavy artillery or-"

            "No…" said Keitaro. "This is my fight. His problem is with me, it's my duty to see that all is reconciled. I should've gone out and fought him earlier and not gotten everyone involved!"

            "Don't be an idiot Keitaro!" yelled Naru. She grabbed him by the shoulder as he tried to leave the room. "Stop acting like a samurai! Stop acting like… Motoko-chan! Just act like Keitaro! You've been acting weird ever since you came back. You know it and I know it and you know that we both hate it. So stop it!"

            "Naru…" said Keitaro quietly. "I can't just… Turn it off. The thing is in the back of my head, tormenting me… I can't help but act differently."

            "Keitaro…" said Naru softly. "You could go to a doctor about it or something…"

            Keitaro laughed. "You think a doctor would be able to solve this?"

            "No… But maybe you'd feel better about yourself! I meant a psychologist…"

            "We can't. I don't have enough money for anything like that and-"

            "I'd help pay for it!" insisted Naru.

            Keitaro smiled. "I'll think about it. But for now…"

            "…you're going to play samurai?" asked Naru.

            Keitaro shrugged. He picked up a piece of cloth that he had tossed around while looking for the sword and wrapped it around his waist. He stuck the katana through and tied the small strings to the cloth.

            "Urashima is a samurai name, you know," said Keitaro quietly.

            "Yes…" came a cold voice. "Yes, it is."

            Lao strode into the room, katana drawn. In a single, fluid movement, Keitaro drew his own sword and pushed Naru to the side. He dashed forward, heels sliding across the floor. Lao threw himself forward and they swords met with such speed that they flew sparks as the blade slid across each other. 

            The duel commenced. Lao immediately went on the offensive, pushing back Keitaro with strong slices that nearly knocked the blade from his hands. However, Keitaro managed to parry one of Lao blows finally and he spun, slashing Lao's shoulder opened as he did.

            A blood curdling scream left Lao's lips as Keitaro realized that he had cut through bone. The arm itself hung on only by an inch or two of muscle and skin.

            "You… bastard!" Lao kicked Keitaro hard in the stomach suddenly and knocked him to the ground. With his one good arm, Lao raised his sword above Keitaro, ready to deal the killing blow.

            Naru, however, had different plans. She pulled back her fist and without warning, knocked Lao into the air. Before he could hit the ground, she spin-kicked him through the roof. She reached out her hand to Keitaro and helped him stand.

            "Narusegawa is a samurai name also," she said as she winked at him.

            "Thanks," he grinned. Then, as though the wing lifted him, Keitaro flew through the hole in the ceiling and landed on the roof to continue the duel. Naru, meanwhile, left the room to see if she could round up reinforcements for Keitaro.

            On the roof, Keitaro faced Lao whose arm had healed. They both stood at ready till finally Lao charged, swinging his katana. Their swords collided again, sending a shower of sparks up. Lao was quick to try and disable Keitaro this time. One of his blows which had seemed to have been aimed for his chest slashed across Keitaro's wrist. Keitaro cried out and Lao leapt back.

            Keitaro dropped his katana and grabbed at his wrist. He quickly began healing the wound, concentrating energy on causing the flesh to meld together. As he did so, Lao marched confidently towards Keitaro.

            "Well, Urashima, it seems you've lost your sword. Now for you to lose your head."

            Lao swung and his sword ripped through the air to slash Keitaro's neck. Instead, it cut through about a centimeter of skin before the blade stopped. It seemed as though Keitaro's neck was made of steel. He smiled grimly.

            "Don't count on it…" Keitaro grabbed the sword by the point and ripped it out of Lao's hands. He tossed it off the roof and kicked the Chinese's legs out from under him.

            Both of the combatants struggled to their feet. Lao grinned at Keitaro. Changes slowly took place of him… Keitaro watched in horror as Lao's skin appeared to be lit on fire. He instantly grew two extra feet and his skin became grey and cracked. Lao's fingers formed into claws and his face deformed, becoming slightly pig-like.

            The demon advanced on Keitaro, laughing slightly. Keitaro, on the other hand, was really too shocked to do anything. As Lao continued towards him, instinct kicked in. Concentrating, Keitaro focused the Yang Chi of his body as one of the texts he had said to do. He slowly inhaled a breath and when Lao was but six feet away from him, Keitaro let it out violently.

            The breath turned into fire instantly and scalded Lao. He fell through the hole in the roof screaming and Keitaro followed him. Lao transformed back into his normal state and roared with rage.

            Vampire grappled with vampire as the two fell on each other and thus began a vicious struggles of clawing and biting. Keitaro's fangs grew to nearly two inches and he the Yin Chi of his body formed into poison that was injected into each of his bites. Lao, on the other hand, retained his claws and ripped away at Keitaro savagely. 

            As the rolled around on the floor, one of Keitaro's fists slammed into Lao's chest and the heavy blow knocked him back. The Japanese struggled to his feet and focused his mind on the Chinese man lying on the ground, struggling to get up. Keitaro focused his mind and his soul on Lao. All the anger and all the frustration and the guilt he had since becoming a vampire. Keitaro brought all of it to the surface of his soul and thrust it into Lao.

            The effect was extraordinary. Lao rolled around on the floor as though he were in a fitful sleep. He screamed, cried, gnashed his teeth, and pulled at his hair. Keitaro showed no mercy, transforming the things that had been gnawing at him for over a week into a demon of the soul that tormented Lao relentlessly.

            Finally, in an act of defiance, Lao hurled himself across the floor. He struggled to his feet, leaning heavily against the window, and with his last amount of strength before insanity full took him, he pushed himself out the window. 

            Keitaro was sure he had one. As he walked to the window to make sure that Lao was dead, he began adding up how much it would cost to fix everything. He peered out the window and by the moonlight, he looked into the darkness for Lao. He was not laying on the ground. 

            "Uh oh…" muttered Keitaro. He looked up and saw Lao hovering serenely. The Chinese man smiled and let himself fall. As he did, he thrust out his claws and raked them over Keitaro's face, rending the flesh and bones away from him. Keitaro screamed in rage and leapt out the window after Lao. 

            As that transpired, Naru gathered up the girls and got them under a tree not far from where Keitaro and Lao were. She explained to them quickly what had happened. Motoko immediately insisted that she aid Keitaro in fighting Lao while Kaolla suggested that they give her a few minutes to assemble a giant attack Tama-chan and have Sarah pilot it. Even Kitsune offered to pour her liquor over Lao, so that they could light him on fire. 

            "No, no, no… Lao is too strong. Trust me, Keitaro's the only one who can handle this. We have to stay out of the way," insisted Naru. She hated herself for saying it. She wanted to be next to Keitaro, helping him, but doing so would surely result in her death.

            "Stand by and let Keitaro get killed?!" yelled Kitsune. "Not on your life! Kaolla, think you can rig a up a few flamethrowers? I feel like roast vampire!"

            "Roast vampire!" yelled Kaolla enthusiastically. "Is that delicious?"

            Ktisune grinned. "Victory is always sweet!"

            "Victory!" yelled Sarah, giving the classic V-sign.

            Motoko scowled. "You three can make your flamethrowers. _I_ will help Urashima kill that… Thing. It won't be able to stand up to two of us.

            "It did before…" muttered Kitsune.

            "What did you say?" yelled Motoko angrily.

            "I said-"

            "Enough!" shouted Naru. "This isn't getting us anywhere! We have to-"

            "Naru-senpai…" said Shinobu suddenly. She was wringing her hands together and staring at the ground.

            "Shinobu-chan?" asked Naru.

            "Well…" said Shinobu hesitantly. "If Lao-san is a vampire… Then could we tie him up outside and wait till sunrise? It's only a few hours and if we stun him…"

            No one said anything. Shinobu shook her head violently.

            "I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea but I'm so worried about Urashima-senpai and…"

            "No, Shinobu-chan!" exclaimed Kitsune. "It's a great idea! Kaolla-chan, Sarah-chan, can you two fix up a stun ray?"

            "Of course we can!"

            At that moment, Keitaro charged towards them with Lao hot on his tails. He tackled Keitaro and the two rolled around on the ground, clawing and biting like animals. Lao grabbed Keitaro by the shoulders and threw him forward, towards the girls.

            The next few seconds were something of a blur. Keitaro crashed into Naru and they both fell down. By mistake, however, one of his claws ripped across her left cheek. Naru cried out and clutched her cheek as the blood flowed freely.

            Lao crawled forward and grabbed Keitaro by the collar of his ripped sweater. He lifted Keitaro into the air and was about to throw him when Motoko drew her sword and slashed a deep cut into Lao's side. 

            Screaming loudly, Lao dropped Keitaro. As Keitaro fell, he kicked Lao in the stomach. Lao groaned and pitched forward. He attacked Motoko suddenly, and it was all she could do to block his quick and fierce attacks.

            He would have to get Lao away from the girls, Keitaro realized. He grabbed Lao from behind and flung him as far as he could. However, Lao had grabbed Motoko's katana out of her hands at the last second and she now found herself unarmed. This produced the predictable reaction. Motoko attempted to run blindly after Keitaro and Lao to get her sword back and Kitsune, Naru, Shinobu, Kaolla, and Sarah jumped on her to restrain her. 

            "I… Must… Get it back!" groaned Motoko as she struggled to free herself.

            "No!" yelled Naru. "You'll only get killed! I'm sure Keitaro will bring it back for you!"

            Meanwhile, the fight between Keitaro and Lao continued. Lao had the upper hand, being armed but Keitaro spat fire at him like a dragon. Their bodies clashed in a perpetual duel for survival. Each lost all comprehension of time as their minds died and they simply fought on.

            Then, it began to rain.

            It should be explained that the gods show favoritism constantly, be it in their own way. As Keitaro and Lao fought, the August Personage of Jade (as the gods are called) smiled upon him. Perhaps it was how valiantly he had fought for his friends or because of the power he displayed or even because of how much Shinobu liked him. But, either way, the gods took note of the battle and decided to "subtly" interfere. That is, it began to rain very hard. Anyone who says the gods don't have a sense of humor is lying.

            The two fighters sloshed around blindly in the mud. Not long after the rain began, the mud had turned up and it was no impossible to walk without slipping and falling flat in the mud. That and Keitaro and Lao were both tired to a spectacular degree.

            "Keitaro!"

            Keitaro looked around dazedly. Lao wasn't in sight.

            "Keitaro!"

            Who could be calling him?

            "Keitaro!"

            Maybe Naru?

            Suddenly, something hit Keitaro over the head. He spun and saw Haruka standing there. She held a six foot long _yari_. Keitaro stared at the weapon and then at Haruka and then back at the weapon.

            "Oba-san…" mumbled Keitaro.

            "Haruka-san," his aunt said tiredly.

            "The spear…?" asked Keitaro stupidly. Haruka held it out for him. When Keitaro didn't take it, she took one of his hands and wrapped it around the spear shaft.

            "Let's just say Seta-san is a bit confused about what to get a girl for her birthday. Okay?"

            Keitaro nodded dumbly as his aunt said something else he didn't hear. She left and he looked at the weapon in his hands.

            Finally, something in his head clicked. He was armed again and Lao was out there, dazed and rolling around in the mud. He could end this easily.

            And so Keitaro set out, looking for Lao. He hadn't long to look for Lao was hunting him as well.

            "Urashima… This fight has gone on far too long…" groaned Lao. They faced each other, bathed in the pale moonlight. "I will end it now!"

            With renewed vigor, Lao charged forward recklessly, Motoko's sword raised above his head. Keitaro made no move to dodge or block. He let Lao slash his chest, ripping through his ribs. As Lao winded up for a second blow, Keitaro struck.

            He just thrust the spear through Lao's breast and that was it. The Chinese man fell to the ground, paralyzed. Keitaro pushed the spear deeper through Lao, through his heart, pinning him to the ground. He was still alive, that Keitaro knew. He would be alive for another few hours till sunrise when his body would rot. But, frankly, that didn't bother Keitaro as he picked up Motoko's katana.

            Back under their tree, the girls sat, waiting. Naru ran a finger over the bandage across her cheek for the sixteenth time. Kaolla and Sarah had attempted to build a stun gun but apparently Kaolla had used up the needed parts on her robots and they were too mangled to salvage anything. Kitsune's liquor plan might've worked except for the rain. So, instead, she lay sipping sake, drowning her worries.

            "My sword…" whispered Motoko softly as she had been doing for the past hour. Finally, Naru erupted at her.

            "How can you be worried about a stupid sword?! Keitaro could be dead for all we know! You can get a new sword but we won't be able to get a new Keitaro! So-"

            "That sword has been in my family for generations…" said Motoko blandly. "It was custom built for my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather…"

            "We'll find you another sword _that's even older_. But for now, try and think of a way to help Keitaro!"

            "Yes…" said Motoko sighing. "I'll keep thinking of a way to help Ura… Keitaro."

            "Don't worry about it."

            Everyone looked up to the source of the voice. There stood Keitaro, covered in mud and blood. He was holding himself up with Motoko's sword. He smiled at them painfully.

            "Motoko-chan… I wasn't able to save the scabbard," he said as he offered the sword to Motoko. He smiled again and passed out. Like lighting, Naru dashed forward and caught him.

            "He needs blood," commented Motoko. They all sat around a sleeping Keitaro. They had cleaned him up the best they could but his cuts hadn't yet healed. According to Motoko, they wouldn't until he got blood.

            "But, if he's not awake to suck anyone's blood…" said Kitsune. 

            Motoko ignored the comment. She took a _tanto_ from her robes and very carefully made a small, slight incision in her wrist. It was such that she could push enough blood out at once but could close it if things go out of control.

            Motoko tilted Keitaro's head back and put her wrist to his mouth. She pushed against the cut, allowing the blood to flow into his mouth. She kept at it for five minutes till she could give no more. She wrapped a bandage around the wound and turned to Shinobu.

            "Would you make some tea and bring out some cookies?" asked Motoko, looking very pale. Shinobu nodded dutifully and went to work immediately. Motoko turned back to look at Keitaro only to see Naru's wrist thrust out in front of her.

            "I'll be next."

            "Then me," put in Kitsune.

            "Me next!" said Kaolla.

            "I wanna' go after her!" said Sarah.

            "I'll go last!" called Shinobu from the kitchen.

            In the end, each of them gave blood to Keitaro. They took him to the basement, wrapped him in blankets and he slept there. Naru insisted on staying down next to him and no one argued with her.

            As Naru lay down next to Keitaro, putting her arms around him, he whispered something to her.

            "I remember something. I remembered who I was named after…"

            "Your grandfather, right?" Naru whispered back.

            "No… One of my ancestors… A samurai, Urashima Keitaro, who was a diplomat to China. Do you think… He was the one Lao was searching for?"

            Naru shook her head. "No, he was just crazy. I'm sure of it." Naru hugged Keitaro closer to her and rested her head on his cheek. They fell asleep there. And the August Personage of Jade smiled.

End of Part Two

Author's Notes:

16 pages . That's a lot for one part… Ahem. Anyway, the few notes…

First off, this isn't actually the original part two. The original one I wrote was deemed by myself not that great and so I wrote this one instead which I feel is a thousand times superior. If you would like to read the un-released part two, e-mail me and I'll send it to you. In my opinion, it's much more depressing…

Anyway, I apologize for not getting this up sooner. I had intended to spend a week working on it and then post it. Instead, FF.net's servers went down. But, like I said, I had a chance to re-do it so all is well.

Also, a few people wondered about the depressing-ness of the story and whether or not Keitaro would be cured. First, depending on how things go, the story will get more depressing. But it will also get very lighthearted at times. Second, there is no cure for being a vampire. The exception is Enlightenment which is ungodly hard to acquire as a human and even more so as Kuei-jin. When a Kuei-jin becomes enlightened, not only does he become human again, he becomes a sort of living god, able to understand perfectly whatever is said or unsaid. Something like that. 

Finally, a Chinese jian is a traditional straight sword. A Japanese yari is a traditional spear. Examples of both can be found at www.by-the-sword.com

And yes, Chapter Seven's quote is indeed from M*A*S*H. The show has too many good quotes… I was close to using Hawkeye's "I Will Not Carry a Gun" speech….

And so, that closes this chapter of Blood Hina. The next chapter? Either Sarah's parents come to get her and she goes to Keitaro for help… Or another Kuei-jin arrives. This one much more friendly than our buddy Lao…


	3. Part III

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. I'm sorry if you thought that, but, frankly, if you did, we have much, much, much bigger problems.

_A man never stands as tall as when he kneels to help a child. – Knights of Pythagoras_

Blood Hina

Chapter Seven:

Like a Child

            "She's my goddamned kid and I do whatever the hell I want with her!"

            Keitaro's eyes jerked open. He was surrounded by darkness and for a moment, he panicked. Then, he remembered where he was and why he was there. He was in the basement of the Hinata Inn and he was there because it was the best possible place to avoid the sun. Simple enough.

            As he stumbled to his feet, the yelling continued, in English surprisingly.

            "I only let her come with you because of the money problems! Now give her back! _Now!"_

            Keitaro trudged through the darkness and pawed around for a few seconds until he found the stairs. He hoisted himself up them and shortly thereafter, he arrived in the hallway of the inn.

            "I'll call the goddamned embassy, so help me God! I'll take you to court, you fuggin' Jap!" There was a smacking noise and cry.

            The shouting was getting louder as Keitaro walked. It was obvious that the source of the conflict was just outside of the inn. Keitaro was at the door and just about to open it when it was flung open.

            There stood Sarah. She crashed into Keitaro, sending them both to the ground. For the briefest second, Keitaro got a good look at Sarah's face. She was crying and there was a beastly slap mark across her face. She lifted herself to her feet and before anything else could happen, she had run through the living room and was out of the house again.

            As Keitaro stood, a large, Western man, red-faced and with a large gray mustache stomped in.

            "And who the hell are you?!" he demanded in English.

            "Ahh… Keitaro Urashima," said Keitaro.

            "Well good for you, fuggin' Jap! Make yourself useful and go find Sarah!" yelled the man. Before Keitaro could respond, Seta stepped through the door and laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

            "Ah, Mr. Macdougal," said Seta, in English. "I see you've met Keitaro! Keitaro, this is Mr. Macdougal, Sarah's father."

            "Umm… How do you do?" asked Keitaro, extending his hand awkwardly. He could read English very well. Speaking it was another thing. Mr. Macdougal batted Keitaro's hand out of the way.

            "Get your lazy ass moving and find Sarah so I can get off this god-forsaken island!"

            "Uhhh…" said Keitaro. His English teacher had never told him what one was supposed to do if a large, angry American came in one day and started demanding that one finds his daughter.

            "Keitaro," said Haruka as she entered, standing next to Seta. "Go find Sarah and stall till we can sort things out."

            "What did she tell him?!" demanded Mr. Macdougal, for like many angry Americans, he did has questions or requests, he had demands and orders.

            "I told him to go find Sarah," said Haruka, showing off her own knowledge of English.

            "And he better do it quickly!" roared Mr. Macdougal. He stomped over to the couch in the living room, plopped down, and glared at Keitaro.

            "Well, you stupid Jap?! What're you waiting for? Are you retarded or just Japanese?!"

            "Ahh… Yes-u," mumbled Keitaro. He bowed twice quickly and left the room just as quickly. He trudged out the door of the inn and went about looking for Sarah.

            Unfortunately for him, Keitaro's mind really hadn't woken up yet. It was, for the most part, still in bed in the basement. He noted that as Sarah was not in the area right behind the inn, and thusly, he should continue searching.

            Suddenly, he stopped. In front of him, stood the spear that he had killed Lao with. A cool breeze blew by as he stood there, staring at the weapon. Lao's body had long since rotted away. The only evidence of his being there other than the spear was the dead grass the radiated out from where the spear pierced the ground. It was obvious that the place was tainted and Keitaro walked around the spear carefully.

            As it began to rain, Keitaro's mind finally began working and the surrealism of what was going on hit him. He hadn't been awake for more than five minutes and already he was off looking for someone in the rain and avoiding the site of a death.

            Keitaro stopped as he realized how far he was away from the inn. He had ascended the hills of the area and now, he stood at the entrance to the forested rural area around the inn. Sarah had most likely ran into there, he figured. He sighed. The idea of going into a large forest in the middle of the night as it rained didn't sit well with him.

            Sighing, Keitaro held up his hand. Concentrating as one of the Chinese texts he had found told him to, Keitaro caused a small bit of the chi of his body to manifest as flames in the palm of his hand.

            The fact that he was able to do that so easily didn't surprise Keitaro nearly as much as how calm he was about it. Like most people, in his life, he really hadn't believed in the supernatural and was very sure that it was impossible to cause fire to shoot up from one's hand, especially fire that didn't burn and was actually just chi.

            Then again, he realized, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be murdered on a street, go to Hell, and then come back.

            As the rain got heavier, Keitaro trudged into the forest. He was annoyed with Sarah, for running away, annoyed with Haruka for making him go find her, annoyed with Mr. MacDougal for being such an asshole, but most of all, he was annoyed with himself, though he didn't have a reason for that.

            As Keitaro's search for Sarah continued, Haruka and Seta were in a bout of foreign relations that would make any politician sweat. Seta really wasn't sure how to handle the situation: The majority of the Americans he had met were archeologists like him or some other kind of teacher. He could relate to them on a professional level and he got by like that. He was pretty sure that Mr. MacDougal wasn't a professional at anything, really.

            Haruka was even more clueless about how to handle things. Her major experience with Americans consisted of being a guide in Tokyo one summer. And the Americans she had met then were mostly interested in buying souvenirs. She was pretty sure that Mr. MacDougal didn't want a novelty katana.

            "Jesus H. Christ!" yelled Mr. MacDougal. "What does it take to get a decent meal on this island?!"

            "Hold on," said Haruka. "I'll get Shinobu to fix something for you." With that, Haruka left the room, happy to be away from Mr. MacDougal. She felt very proud of herself for having made it clear to the girls that they were to stay in their rooms while their "guest" was here.

            That left, of course, Seta and Sarah's father. Mr. MacDougal muttered quietly to himself under his breath as Seta smiled sheepishly, trying to think of something to say.

            "So, Mr. MacDougal… Did you find a new job?" he asked, hoping to make the conversation pleasant.

            "Yeah," said Mr. MacDougal. "You hear about the Enron thing?" He was grinning like a fox with a cub in its mouth.

            "Ahh… Enron?"

            Mr. MacDougal shook his head. "Never mind. Where the hell is that kid we sent?"

            "Ah, Keitaro? He shouldn't have too much trouble finding Sarah."

            Mr. MacDougal grunted in acknowledgement and neither of them said anything for several minutes.

            "So… How about those American Child Abuse Laws?" said Seta. He really only said it to annoy Sarah's father, maybe even provoke him. The fact that he was an abusive father wasn't a secret. Mr. MacDougal was a heavy drinker and an even worse gambler. And unfortunately for Sarah, neither ever worked out well. 

            "What the hell are you talking about?" growled Mr. MacDougal. "Are you… Implying something?"

            "Implying something? Of course not! With your intellect and wit, Mr. MacDougal, I have no need to imply anything! If anything, I should insinuate and speculate!"

            Mr. MacDougal frowned, obviously confused, and Seta thanked the gods for the surprising quirks of the English language.

            "Sarah," said Keitaro as he came upon the little girl, curled up in a heap at the foot of a large tree. "There you are! Finally! I've been looking for you. Everyone's worried."

            "Go to hell, Keitaro," Sarah muttered. Keitaro recoiled slightly but laughed it off.

            "C'mon, don't you want-"

            "No! How many times do I have to say it!?" yelled Sarah. She turned to glare at him. She had obviously been crying and a large bruise had formed on her face. She was also completely soaked.

            "But… Your father…"

            "You saw what he's like! Who in their right mind would want to be with a bastard like that?!" she shouted angrily. "He can't understand that I want to stay here with Papa and my friends!"

            Keitaro was a bit surprised to hear Sarah refer to her "friends". He assumed that she meant the tenants of the inn. "Well, can't you just… Tell your father that?"

            "I tried! The idiot doesn't get it! I'm his property! That's why mom left… I can't leave though," she cried. She broke into hard sobs and yelled a few things incoherently.

            Keitaro sighed and sat down in the mud next to Sarah. He really wasn't sure what to say. She leaned against him as her bawling intensified.

            "Ahh… Sarah-chan, maybe I could help… Or Naru and Moto-"

            Sarah stopped crying immediately and looked at him with wide eyes. "You'd beat him up like to did to Lao?!" she said excitedly.

            "No! I didn't say that…. What I meant was-"

            "Yeah! You can kick his ass! He's really old and fat and he doesn't work out and he drinks beer a lot so I don't think he can't run for very long and-"

            "I didn't say I would fight him! I thought I could… Reason with him?"

            "…by punching him?" asked Sarah hopefully.

            "No! Just… talking," insisted Keitaro.

            Sarah's shoulders slumped.

            "Oh," she said, disappointed.

            "Well…" said Keitaro, thinking. "Maybe I could… Scare him."

            Sarah's eyes lit up again. "Can you change into a wolf or a bat or something? That'd be cool!"

            "Uhh… No. I'm pretty sure I can do that," answered Keitaro. This really wasn't going as planned but, then again, he hadn't planned it out either.

            "Or maybe you could hypnotize him and-"

            "I can't do that either."

            "Umm… Can you do anything cool?"

            Keitaro shrugged. "I'm not really sure what you mean by-"

            "Can you fly?" asked Sarah, cutting Keitaro off.

            "Fly? Well… Kinda'."

            Sarah stared at him for several seconds. "Kinda'?" she finally asked.

            "Well, it's not like I sprout wings or anything…" said Keitaro hesitantly.

            "But you can fly?"

            "Well…"

            "Show me!" exclaimed Sarah. She immediately forgot that she was lost in a forest in the middle of the night, that she had been hit by her father, and that she was soaked to the bone.

            Keitaro stood up slowly. "Don't expect too much," he warned. "It's more of a practical thing than for show."

            "Just do it already!" yelled Sarah impatiently.

            "Alright, alright…" said Keitaro. He relaxed his muscles and cleared his mind. Clearing one's mind, Keitaro had realized, can do all sorts of things. Pain is interpreted by the mind. If you clear your mind, you feel nothing physical and thus, can endure gracious amounts of punishment. This is only one of the benefits of being able to clear your mind, which explains why Bhuddists have spent twenty-five hundred years learning how to do it.

            As thoughts emptied from Keitaro's mind, he let his body adjust. A strong wind began blowing against his back and then, against him from all sides. Not the wind of the weather but chi flowing against him. The updraft of chi caught him suddenly and he floated off the ground like on a cloud. He allowed himself to float about three feet off the ground before he opened his eyes and looked at Sarah.

            The girl staring at him didn't say anything for a moment. Then, breathlessly, she exclaimed "Teach me how to do that!"

            "Ahh…" said Keitaro. He laughed a little and smiled. "I'm really not sure how I do it… It's nothing I could teach."

            "Oh come on! You just want to secrets for yourself! The least you can do is take me flying."

            "Take you… Flying?" asked Keitaro.

            "Yeah! You know… Flying. Can't you prove forward?"

            Keitaro shrugged. He let the chi that was blowing against his back move him forward slowly.

            "Cool! I'll… I'll go back if you fly me back!" said Sarah.

            Keitaro sighed. "Do I really have any choice?"

            "Nope!"

            Keitaro grumbled quietly. He floated down to the ground and knelt. Sarah understood and got on his back and put her arms around his neck.

            "Hold on," whispered Keitaro. His mind again cleared and within a second, they were both floating.

            "Wow…" whispered Sarah. Unbeknownst to her, unfortunately, she was choking Keitaro as she held onto his neck tighter.

            "Sarah… Ack…" he groaned.

            "Oh, c'mon! You're a vampire! You don't have to breathe!"

            Keitaro groaned again. Suddenly, he lost control of the chi pushing against them. In a split second, the two soared up through the trees at an incredible speed. Sarah screamed loudly and clutched at Keitaro's neck even harder, prompting him to stop the ascent.

            "Don't… Don't… Don't do that!" she yelled angrily at him. She let one arm go to hit Keitaro with but she lost her grip and nearly fell. Fortunately, Keitaro grabbed her at the last second and hoisted her back into position.

            "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. Slowly, this time keeping more control, Keitaro let the chi flowing around him push against them, floating the two back towards the inn. 

            It was a bizarre and incredible experience, to say the least. The rain was continuing to come down, though it had let up and Keitaro was flying faster than before. Sarah choked him tighter and he tolerated this as he realized that he indeed didn't have to breathe and that over the past few weeks had wasted a good bit of energy doing so.

            Soon, Keitaro was flying very quickly, easily outstripping the one or two birds that risked a rainy night. And then, it was over. Keitaro hovered about fifty feet above the inn, Sarah clutching onto him for dear life and panting. He descended slowly and a few moments later, both were safely on the ground again.

            "I still don't wanna' go with him…" muttered Sarah as they walked through the inn.

            "I still think we might be able to reason with him…" said Keitaro. They arrived in the living room and Mr. MacDougal stood up and grabbed Sarah by the arm.

            "There you! You idiot, running off like that!" He jerked Sarah's arm roughly and pulled her with him as he strode towards the door. "We're going home to the US and getting the hell out of the good for nothing country!" Mr. MacDougal ripped open the door and slammed it as they both left.

            Neither Seta nor Keitaro said anything. They could hear yelling, arguing, and crying from outside. Shinobu peeked out of the kitchen slowly.

            "Is he gone?" she asked fearfully.

            "Keitaro…" said Seta thoughtfully. "How would you feel about creating some good karma?"

            Keitaro glanced at Seta who smiled. "Just a thought."

            "Do… we really have much choice?"

            Seta shrugged and Keitaro sighed. He adjusted his glasses and they both left the inn after Sarah and her father.

            "When we get back to the states," said Mr. MacDougal, as he herded Sarah down the steps towards his rental car. "I'm going to give you such a beating…" Sarah whimpered dejectedly.

            "Hey! We changed our mind!"

            Sarah and her father turned around. Seta and Keitaro were descending the steps, Seta looking very confident that the outcome would be in their favor while Keitaro wished that he was back in bed.

            "We'd rather Sarah stay here," explained Seta.

            "Oh," said Mr. MacDougal. "That's nice. Sarah, get in the car."

            "No," growled Sarah. She elbowed her father in the gut and took off running till she got to the two. She hid behind Keitaro and stuck out her tongue.

            "Sarah… Get… Your… Ass… Back here. _Now!" hissed Mr. MacDougal._

            "No way! Come a step closer and I'll sic my vampire on you!"

            Mr. MacDougal frowned. "Seta's a vampire?"

            "No… Keitaro," said Seta, smiling and seemingly having a very good time.

            "That… Little Japanese guy?" Mr. MacDougal snickered. "That kid… He's a vampire?"

            "Yeah! He flew me back here!" exclaimed Sarah.

            "Could you say it a bit louder, Sarah? I think some tribesmen in Africa didn't quite hear you…" muttered Keitaro.

            "Yep," said Seta, laughing now. He slapped Keitaro's back knocking him off balance. "Keitaro here's a full fledged Kuei-jin. It's an interesting story, actually. You see-"

            "I don't give a damn about his life story! I'm just taking my daughter home! She's _mine!"_

            "Ah, but the United States Child Abuse laws are very strict, aren't they?"

            Mr. MacDougal didn't say anything. He glared at Seta and could very well have been foaming at the mouth.

            "Repeated abuse of the child… That's enough to warrant the child's custody be given to a legal guardian, correct?"

            "Sarah, we're leaving."

            "And since she seems to be having such a good time in Japan; she's learned the language and everything… Why shouldn't she be allowed to stay here?"

            Mr. MacDougal stormed up the steps angrily. He glared at Seta, then at Keitaro, and then at Seta again. Suddenly, like lightning, his arm struck out and he grabbed Sarah, threw her over his shoulder and ran back down to the car.

            "No! Stop it! Put me down!" yelled Sarah, pounding on her father's back.

            Keitaro sighed. "You want me to do something, right?"

            "Yes," said Seta, smiling a bit less than he had been before. "Preferably."

            Keitaro's shoulders slumped. He went down the stairs of the inn, cursing his luck. By the time he got to the bottom, Sarah was already in the car and Mr. MacDougal was firing up the engine.

            "Mr. MacDougal, can we please have Sarah back?" asked Keitaro. After hearing a few arguments in English, the language wasn't too hard.

            "No!" yelled Mr. MacDougal. "Go away!" He revved the engine and the car started moving.

            "But she wants to stay here!" yelled Keitaro.

            "I said no! Learn the goddamned language!"

            Keitaro was getting quite frustrated now. He grabbed onto the rear-view mirror and held the car in place from moving.

            "But-"

            Mr. MacDougal put as must pressure as he could on the gas and the car sprinted forward, and the rear-view mirror Keitaro held was ripped off.

            "Mr. MacDougal!"

            Keitaro scowled angrily. Enough was enough. Before the car could move any further, he punched through one of the back doors of the car. He groaned and ripped the door from the car, tossing it behind him.

            "Come on, Sarah," he said. She scrambled out of the car and ran up to Seta. She stood behind her surrogate father and gave her biological one the universal American sign for "You are a wretched man and I hope that I shall never see you again".

            Mr. MacDougal was in shock. With trembling hands, he fumbled around inside the car for a few second before he produced an illegal handgun. He looked over his shoulder and pointed it at Keitaro.

            "What… What the hell are you?!" he asked, the fear showing in his voice.

            "Ahh… Vampire?" said Keitaro a bit sheepishly. The anger left him and he was actually beginning to find the situation a bit funny.

            "Vampire…" repeated Mr. MacDougal. He did nothing for the briefest moment before he aimed at Keitaro's head and fired twice.

            The bullets slammed into Keitaro's forehead. They impacted and caused a small shower of blood to run down his face but nothing more. Keitaro laughed a bit nervously.

            Mr. MacDougal looked at Keitaro then at his gun and then at Keitaro again. Finally, he screamed like a little girl, hurled the pistol at Keitaro, and stepped on the gas. The car sped away and knocked Keitaro over.

            "Ow…" muttered Keitaro as Sarah and Seta ran down to take a look at him.

            Less than an hour later, Keitaro was laying on his futon in his room peacefully. He had an ice pack for his head and he lazily flipped through the channels on TV.

            Soon after he had entered, he learned that the tenants had been watching from Naru's window. Kitsune laughed and congratulated him, as did Motoko (though in a much more subdued way), Kaolla bounced around the room as per usual, quite happy that Sarah would be staying, and Shinobu fussed over the wounds in his head and insisted that he sit lay down.

            Naru didn't say anything, though. She stood back behind the girls and smiled at him, her arms wrapped around herself a bit. On her cheek was still the bandage from the cut Keitaro had accidentally given her a few nights before. The wound hadn't be deep or serious in the least but it healed very slowly and stubbornly. The spectacle would've continued for awhile, with Kitsune insisting that they have a party to celebrate, but Sarah declared that since Keitaro was "her" vampire, she could tell him what to do. She ordered him to go to bed because of his strenuous night. Keitaro was all too happy to comply. 

            As Keitaro found his favorite game show on TV ('Drunken Businessman'), the board that covered the hole in his ceiling moved. Naru lowered herself down slowly but then lost her grip and fell the last two feet.

            "Are you alright?" asked Keitaro. She was fine of course. Rubbing her rear, she stood and lay down next to him.

            "Why didn't you tell me you could fly?" she asked. She smiled at him sweetly.

            "Uhh… You never asked?" Keitaro said nervously.

            "So, you'll take me flying tomorrow?"

            "What?! I didn't say that! I-"

            "Sarah told us all about it. Everyone wants to try it now." Naru smiled a bit mischievously at Keitaro. "I assumed I'd go first."

            Keitaro sighed. "I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I? Sure. Fine."

            "Good," said Naru. "I'll forgive you for this." She pointed to the bandage on her cheek.

            Keitaro scowled. "It's not like the cut was that bad or anything…"

            "It still hurts. A lot," said Naru quietly. "It feels like there's acid in there or something…"

            Keitaro was quiet. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind for a few seconds. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

            "It's not your fault!" laughed Naru. "But I'm going to milk it for all it's worth from you."

            Keitaro smiled. "I'm honored." Naru laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. And the businessman on TV stumbled around drunkenly as he attempted to find his car keys.

End Part III

Author's Notes:

First off, this chapter was more filler than anything. I had the idea for this story, liked it, and worked it in. I think it turned out rather nice ^_^

Now, I'd like to apologize for the grammar and spelling errors in this part and the previous two parts. I feel that reading one's own work, even to proofread it, is a kind of incest so I do it as little as possible. Thusly, I'd like a beta reader! If you want to apply for the position, just e-mail me. The requirements are that you A.) Speak English B.) Are able to read. If you meet these two requirements, go ahead and apply! The job has virtually no perks beyond being able to read the chapter a few days before everyone else and most of the time, I'll probably verbally abuse you! But that shouldn't stop you from applying. ^_^

I'd also like to recommend Hawk's _Tears of Blood for anyone who hasn't already read it. The World of Darkness seems to be getting a good following in the Love Hina fandom…_

On that note, I'd like to address the issue of Kanako. Originally, I did not intend for her to appear as the story takes place shortly after the Spring special. However, I'm considering putting her in as a Cainite. You can give Rath the credit for that one.

On yet another note, I realized a bit too late that Mutsumi is no where to be found in the story. Thus, my official explanation: In another one of her hilarious misadventures, Mutsumi spent a bit too much time in some hot springs, accidentally booked a trip to India, and fell down a well in a small Indian rural village. She's down there right now, giggling and laughing and saying "Oh, dear" as the villagers lower down food to her.

That's about it. Now, I'm feeling very proud of myself that, not only did I finish this chapter, but I found a Jedi Outcast server that I like. Yatta!


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: This is the part where I generally attempt to make some witty remark about how stupid it is that I have to say "I do not own Love Hina". So I'll conform to the "policies" set down by the "government" and "say" that "I" don't own "Love Hina".__

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. – Irish Gravestone_

Blood Hina

Chapter Eight:

Legacies and Orientations

            The grinding of the broom against the stone was going to kill him, Keitaro decided. He had been listening to it for nearly three hours, virtually nonstop. His hands hurt and blisters were starting to develop but he continued scrubbing the bath. He wanted to stop; needed to stop though by doing that, he ran the risk of something worse happening.

            Ever since he returned from the dead, he had been hungry. Not for food, though. Keitaro ate every night with the inn's tenants. To put them at ease, he would say something like "Not even death can keep my away from Shinobu-chan's cooking!". That wasn't a total lie-- he certainly did like Shinobu's cooking a great deal and even if though he gained no nourishment from it, he still enjoyed eating it.

            What Keitaro had desired but kept from himself for the past month or so was much more complicated… He knew that his body required sustenance, that is, blood or flesh. The idea of killing someone, though, disgusted him, even though he done it before and for the same reason. He had hated himself then and he hated himself whenever he even briefly considered killing anyone for food.

            Morals aside, Keitaro simply loved them too much. The idea of murdering one of his friends frightened him. It wasn't the basic premise that was frightening but the fact that it was so easy to think about. However, each time the idea of killing again came into his mind, he pushed it down and busied himself with his duties. In serving his friends, he was able to forget his recent urge to kill them.

            What had set off his most recent cleaning spree began innocently enough. Keitaro had been watching TV in his room with Naru next to him. It seemed to him that she was going out of her way to spend more time with him. Not that he minded; he felt very at ease when he was with her. As they watched TV, she had shifted and leaned against him. His eyes had met the bare skin of her neck. The second that happened, his mind was flooded with images of what of it would be like to bite her… Her soft skin being sliced methodically by his fangs and Naru screaming and moaning as he drank from her.

            Once those thoughts invaded him, Keitaro did the only thing he could think of: Run. He ran out to the baths, grabbed his broom, and started scrubbing like there was no tomorrow. Naru had followed him at first, gotten angry when he ignored her, and stormed off.

            Keitaro stopped finally after several hours of working. His hands were sore and bleeding and he was about ready to faint. But, he wasn't hungry anymore. He plopped down on the hard stone and stared up at the night sky. He couldn't see any stars; Tokyo's lights assured that. But he was barely able to pick out the pale crescent moon upon the dark blanket.

            "Keitaro."

            Keitaro jumped slightly and turned on his side to see Naru. She stood in the doorway to the inn with the moonlight on her. She tilted her head to one side a bit, looking a bit worried. This brought the still red scar on her cheek into view. He knew from having overheard Kitsune and Motoko talking that the scar and opened earlier in the morning and had refused to close again until late afternoon. Keitaro silently cursed himself for being so careless and giving her the wound.

            "Keitaro," Naru repeated. "Are you alright?"

            "Yeah, yeah! Fine," said Keitaro as he stood. "Couldn't be better, Narusegawa! How about-" 

            Keitaro took a step towards Naru and tripped over his dropped broom. He flew head first into her and his face was buried in her chest. Instead of his usual punch, Naru did nothing. She stared down at Keitaro's head, a bit too shocked to do anything.

            "Soft..." murmured Keitaro. Naru's eyes grew wide and she gritted her teeth angrily.

            "You… Pervert…" she hissed. Naru drew back her fist and slammed it into Keitaro's face. The blow knocking him into the bath he had spent so much time cleaning.

            "You're incapable of change, you know that?!" yelled Naru. She swore quietly and stormed back into the inn. That is, she would've had not Kitsune been standing there, watching. So, instead, Naru stormed into Kitsune and they both ended up on the floor.

            "Gah… Naru, watch we're you're going!" muttered Kitsune while trying to untangle herself from Naru.

            "And you shouldn't stand in doorways like that!"

            "I just came to tell you Keitaro that a guy just showed up at the front door looking for a place to sleep. He's the manager, Keitaro's gotta' do something, right Keitaro?" Kitsune looked around slightly confused. "Err… Where is Keitaro?"

            A few bubbles came up from the bath and Naru scowled. "Useless idiot…" she muttered under her breath. "So who's this guy who just shows up, eh?" 

            "Ah, that's the thing! He says he's from Tibet!"

            "Tibet?" asked Keitaro as he hauled himself out of the bath.

            "Yeah! Maybe he's a monk or something… He's not too old or anything,  bn" said Kitsune.

            "How did he get out?" Naru asked, suddenly.

            "What do you mean?" said Keitaro.

            "I mean, wasn't Tibet annexed by China or something? They killed all of the Bhuddist monks…"

            "Well… Kitsune, how old is this guy?" asked Keitaro.

            "Our age; 20's," she replied.

            Naru shook her head. "It makes no sense… Why don't we just go and talk to this guy?"

            "Well, that is what I came to get you guys for…" sighed Kitsune as they went back into the inn.

            "Would you like more tea, Sengi-san?" asked Shinobu politely. "You've already finished your third cup so-"

            "Ah, that would be delightful, Shinobu-chan. The tea is excellent. In all my years, I have not had a cup this magnificent." answered the man who sat next to her. Kaolla was hanging off his shoulder and Sarah sat to his side opposite of Shinobu who went about pouring his tea and blushing as she always did. Naru, Keitaro, and Kitsune entered the room at this moment.

            "This," said Kitsune. "Is the manager of this place. Urashima Keitaro."

            "Ahhh…." the man smiled warmly and stood. Kaolla tumbled off his back onto the couch and mumbled something quietly. His smiled faded slightly when he looked at Keitaro but then became more intense, as though forced.

            "I bid you thanks for allowing me to stay here, Urashima-san." The man bowed low and rose back up, the forced grin still upon his face.

            Keitaro, followed by Naru, bowed accordingly. "It's really fine… Err… Sengi-san was it?"

            "Ah, pardon my profound rudeness. Yes, I am Sengi."

            "Ah…" said Keitaro slowly. He wasn't sure he liked this man. There was something that made him uneasy about the way he looked and acted. It couldn't be anything physical; his skin was dark, almost as much as Kaolla's and his graying hair was pulled back and tied. He wasn't very tall and quite skinny at that. Finally, Keitaro decided that what bothered him about this man was how easy it was for him to force himself to smile which in and of itself opened up a new line of concerns.

            "What attracted me to this inn, Urashima-san, was the… What is the Japanese word… When you've got things set up right…Organization, I suppose. By Feng Shui standards, this building is very good."

            "Oh… Is that so?"

            "Yes, yes. Back in China, you see, I was something of a Feng Shui master, if I do say so myself. In fact, I'd like to discuss with you the design of this building. In private."

            "Oh…" said Keitaro. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I really don't know much about the building's architecture. I wouldn't be the person to ask but-"

            "But I think I should be able to discern a few things about the building's Feng Shui from speaking with you, neh? It will only take a few minutes and the night is still young."

            Finally, Keitaro relented. "Alright but I really don't know-"

            "Excellent! Let us find a private place to speak at once. Might I suggest your personal chambers?"

            "Sure I suppo-"

            "Then let us be off at once! Time is money!" Sengi pushed Keitaro out of the room and all but forced him up the stairs leaving the rest of the tenants in slight shock.

            "He didn't finish his tea…" murmured Shinobu. Kaolla laughed and grabbed the tea cup. She downed it in a single gulp and handed it back to Shinobu.

            "There! All gone!"

            "I think it's strange…" muttered Naru. She leaned against the . "The way Sengi-san acted… It's almost like he knew Keitaro from before…"

            "From before, eh?" Kitsune grinned, an idea forming in her head. "Maybe, just maybe, Keitaro went to Tibet while he was away… And maybe, just maybe he found himself a…" Kitsune waited a second, making sure she had everyone's attention before continuing. "Chinese lover!"

            Shinobu put her hands to her mouth and whimpered quite like she always did in situations such as these. Kaolla and Sarah giggled as Naru fell over in surprise and shock. "What the hell are you talking about?!" she demanded as she stood.

            "Well… Think about it this way… Keitaro gets pounded on by you--" Kitsune pointed to Naru. "--so much that he begins to look for another lover… But, alas, he's _afraid of women because of you and Motoko… Err… Where is Motoko?"_

            "She went on a class trip, remember? She left last night. You were there. You gave her a half empty bottle of sake to share with her friends," said Naru, glaring at Kitsune.

            "Oh yeah… Well, guess where that other half went!" laughed Kitsune. "Anyway, Keitaro finds himself a _guy in China who cares for him in that… loving… intimate… caring way. He wants to get away from all the girls here so he finds a real manly man!"_

            "No… No, Urashima-sempai can't be… Err… Not that there's anything wrong with that."

            "C'mon, Kitsune, stop kidding around! There's no way Keitaro can be gay! Not that there's anything wrong with that…" said Naru.

            "No… No…" said Shinobu, shaking her head and covering her face with her hands. "A person's sexual orientation is no one's business but their own…"

            "Kaolla," said Sarah, pulling on her friend's sleeve. "Does this mean Keitaro's gonna' be a girl from now on?"

            "I dunno…"

            "So, Urashima-san… It's been awhile, hasn't it?" asked Sengi as he and Keitaro sat down.

            "Eh…? What do you mean?"

            Sengi laughed. "It's only be what? 50 or so years?"

            "I really don't know what you're talking about…" said Keitaro, getting a bit more confused with each passing second.

            "I have to say. I'm surprised. Pleasantly, I assure you. I was convinced that I had done you in before… But, it brings joy to my dead heart to see you here. You're happy with these girls, aren't you? I'm not surprised by that; you always were popular with women."

            "I'm sorry... But I really don't know what you're talking about. I… I haven't seen you before in my life," said Keitaro, hopelessly lost. However, his mind finally began to work and started putting two and two together: Sengi mentioned his dead heart. And who have dead hearts?

            "Kuei-jin…" whispered Keitaro. His muscles tightened for the expected fight.

            "Urashima…" said Sengi softly. His eyes pierced Keitaro, found out what was in his mind and his soul. "No… You're not Urashima. That is, you're not the Urashima I knew…You are one of the Hungry Dead, I can tell."

            "The Urashima you knew?" asked Keitaro. It was going to be a long night, he realized.

            "Let me explain… And start from the beginning…" Sengi sighed. From inside his robes he brought forth a pipe. Fire jutted from his finger and lit it. He put the pipe to his mouth, inhaled, and let the smoke drift out.

            "Many years ago, as you probably know, Japan and China engaged in a cultural exchange program. I was in the Chinese Emperor's court at the time, mortal, mind you, and I met a Japanese diplomat by the name of Urashima Keitaro. From what I can tell, your ancestor.

            "Urashima and I, we became friends quickly. He was a great man then, energetic and brilliant. Charming and just generally pleasant to be with. People genuinely liked him. People loved him. And I admired him for all of this.

            "We were friends, in our mortal lives, for six years. Then, however, I fell ill and died. I went to hell, Yomi, as you're familiar with no doubt, for I often had my way with the Emperor's concubines. I imagine that's what did me in in the end.

            "However, I rose from my grave much the same as you did. I became Hungry Dead. At first, I fretted and lamented my fate. What was to become of me? I wondered. Then, I remember from my mortal life the intelligent and brave man. Urashima. He would help me, I realized, for he always had a solution for every problem he came in contact with. And he would've helped me as he would've helped anyone who asked for his assistance.

            "I spent two years searching the Orient for him till finally I found him. Can you imagine my (and his) surprise when we found each other? You see, he had become Kuei-jin as well, through some strange twist of events, and had begun searching for me as well. To help him just like I thought he would help me.

            "That was the beginning of it. We spent the next millennia together. We did all manner of amazing things. We explored the jungles of the South East, ventured through the Mongolian desert, fought dragons in Southern China, ate with Emperors and beggars alike… It was only in the last century that we were together that things began the downward spiral.

            "Urashima and I; we both took mortal lovers every once in awhile. He did so more than I because I think he was afraid of being lonely. He found one girl, her name escapes me, I'm sorry to say, but she was the daughter of a great samurai. He romanced her and they fell in love and eventually, he told her of his nature. She accepted him for what he was and from then on, she traveled with us. Unfortunately, she could not keep up with out pace… She died only ten years later, apparently from exhaustion as we trekked through India's jungles.

            "He blamed himself for her death. I tried to console him but emotions always eluded me and by tell him that it was my fault too, I think I only made it worse. From then on, he was never the same. He loved that girl so much… As things continued, each day he became more and more depressed. And soon, he became twisted too. His mind began to distort things. He became more and more violent… Lashing out and killing people for no reason. I left him soon thereafter, though I now regret it. Like I said, he was afraid of being lonely and after I left him, he had nothing else to do so…

            "Well, I did not see him for nearly a century after that. Then, on whim, I ventured to Japan in 1867, to see how the revolution had changed things and whether or not Urashima had taken part in the thing. I found him. He was… Sickening. At least I thought so then. The haven where he resided was covered in blood and body part from all manner of creatures which he had slaughtered. Yes, he told me. He had taken part in the revolution. He fought not on the Imperialist side or with the Shogunate but simply for the love of killing. I could estimate that he might've killed over a thousand men in that war… Needless to say, I left Japan afterwards.

            "The times between then and the 1930's were actually rather happy for myself though I can't say the same for Urashima. I spent most of my time dealing traditional Chinese artwork all over the world. I was quite popular in France in the '20s and… I'm getting off topic now." Sengi took a moment to take a puff from his pipe before he continued.

            "We go into WWII and those horridly wretched days. I did some fighting myself not only in the East but I also found myself by a strange course with Russian soldiers in the West. Don't ask me how for I can not explain it still.

            "At the end and with Japan's defeat, I decided to search for Urashima again. I feared what he had become during a war of that scale; if the revolution had turned him into a monster, what could this hellish undertaking have made him? I soon had my answer.

            "I caught up with Urashima in Kyoto. He was… More animal than man. Not even an animal. Animals have sense; animals can be kind and well tempered. He instead was a demon of the most savage proportions. He hated… Everyone. Even his own people. He would launch into night long rants about how they had failed their country. He decided, I found out, to cleanse Japan and then the world. Apparently, he meant to do that by wiping out virtually everyone or putting them under his control.

            "So, I did what I had to do. I slew Urashima, my former friend. It hurt me to do so but I knew that, in some way, this was for the better. Sending him back to hell tormented me but… The real Urashima, the man I had admired for so many years would've wanted it that way."

            Sengi sighed and leaned back. He blew some more smoke from his pipe and looked out the window into the clear night sky. 

            "So, there you have it. That is Urashima's legacy."

            Keitaro was very silent. There was nothing he could really say. But, he found something.

            "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

            "Thank you," Sengi said. He bowed his head and grinned. A real smile this time.

            "You are most definitely Urashima's descendent. I can tell from being around you. It is like he is with me again… The first thing that tipped me off, you know, were all the girls. Urashima loved women greatly, as I said."

            Sengi laughed a bit sadly. "A few things, Urashima-san. Those girls, do not ever think that you can be with them."

            "Huh?" asked Keitaro.

            "They are mortal; you immortal. It is a tragedy waiting to happen. No doubt you've already fallen in love with one-- or more of them. Do not end up like my friend. Do not let it take roots. You are different from them now, and you must learn that."

            Keitaro was silent. Everything he had feared was being told to him. He tried to say something but he stumbled over the words.

            "You drink from humans. You feast upon them. Don't ever forget that… I should tell you, I only came here tonight because I sensed the life here and I thought of having myself a good meal."

            His muscles tightened again. Keitaro licked his lips. "I… I won't let you hurt them. If you-"

            Sengi shook his head. "No, no… I won't hurt them. I'll find my dinner somewhere else, don't worry. You shouldn't worry about me as much as you worry about yourself."

            Keitaro tried to answer but Sengi cut him off.

            "And… Urashima created a few enemies in his time. They may or may not come to find you… I'd suggest just explaining it and-"

            "Thanks, I will," muttered Keitaro. Sengi nodded and stood, packing away his pipe.

            "Well, thank you Urashima-san for you hospitality."

            "Oh, it was no problem! Thanks for explaining everything to me. And I think you've made some new friends with the girls downstairs," said Keitaro, changing the subject to something lighter.

            "All I did was show them a magic trick or two. You do know there's a flying turtle around here… Right?" asked Sengi.

            "Oh, Tama-chan! Yeah, she's been here for awhile now," said Keitaro. He stood, bowed, and then stepped forward to open the door for Sengi. Unfortunately, he slipped on a magazine and fell into the other man.

            Sengi groaned as Keitaro knocked him to the ground. Just then, though, the door flung open. Assembled in the hall were the Hinata Inn tenants. They stared for a few seconds at the compromising scene of Keitaro lying on top of Sengi. Naru was the first to take action…

            "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" she yelled, bowing quickly. "We didn't know… That you two were… You know-"

            "Not that there's anything wrong with it!" chorused everyone else.

            "Yeah, Keitaro! We support your new alternative lifestyle! 'Cause there's really nothing wrong with it! Hell, I can take you clothes shopping now!" said Kitsune, grinning.

            "Sempai…" said Shinobu quietly. "I didn't know… I didn't think that you were…" She caught herself suddenly and then began apologizing. "Not that there's anything wrong with it!"

            "No…" said Naru, putting her head in her hand. "A person's sexual preference is their own business!"

            "Yeah," said Kitsune. "I have many gay friends!"

            "Because there's nothing wrong with it!" everyone said at once.

            "My father is gay!" yelled Kaolla. Everyone became silent at once and stared at her. She laughed proudly at the attention. Sarah shrugged and joined in the laughing.

            "But," began Naru. "There's nothing wrong with that! Because…"

            "…a person's sexual orientation is no one's business but their own!" yelled everyone at once.

            There was no sound after that. Keitaro said nothing. Sengi said nothing. The assembled tenants said nothing. The cicadas outside continued their perpetually annoying buzz.

            Then, without saying a word, Sengi stood. He bowed first to Keitaro and then to the girls. Slowly, he walked out the door, into the hall, down the stairs, and left the building.

            With him gone, attention was focused on Keitaro.

            "Did we… Scare him away?" ask Naru. Shinobu bowed quickly.

            "We're sorry, Sempai! We didn't mean to scare away your boyfriend!"

            "He's not my boyfriend!" Keitaro finally yelled. "He's… Just a Feng Shui master like he said. What I mean is, I'm not gay."

            "Not that there's anything wrong with that!" everyone yelled at once.

            An hour later, Keitaro was sitting on the roof of the inn, alone, in contemplation. He was actually thankful for the outburst from the girls. It took his mind away from the history of his ancestor. He still didn't want to think about it. The idea that he could descend the same path as his namesake did was frightening to say the least.

            Keitaro was snapped out of his train of thought when he felt a gentle prod on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Naru standing above him.

            "Mind if I lay here?" she asked, pointing the spot next to him. "Or is it reserved for your boyfriend?" She stuck out her tongue at him, mocking him a little.

            Keitaro smiled. "It'll always be open for you."

            Naru lay down next to him. She let her hand intertwine with his.

            "So, what did you two talk about it?" she asked.

            "Ehh… It's a secret."

            "A secret? Oh, come on… Tell me," she prodded.

            "Nothing you'd understand."

            "Ahh… Real 'manly' stuff, right?" asked Naru, giggling.

            "Ah! No, Narusegawa! Like I said, I'm not… like that. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

            Naru smiled and leaned closer to Keitaro. They lay like that, looking up at the sky for a minute before the sound of the inn's main door opening was heard.

            "Ah, Motoko-chan must be home. I need to go greet her…" Keitaro got up and made to climb down from the roof. Instead, he tripped on a loose shingle and fell face forward into Naru's crotch.

            Naru did nothing for a few seconds. Then, pulling him up by his hair, she looked him in the eye. "Don't know how I could ever think you were gay…" And with that, she tossed him into the air and Naru-Punched him into the Pacific Ocean.

            Naru sighed. "Idiot never learns… Always ruins things." She shook her head and got down from the roof before going in the greet Motoko in Keitaro's place.

End Part IV

Author's Notes:

First off, the entire "Not that there's anything wrong with that!" thing was based off that one episode of Seinfeld… God that was funny. Of course, it wasn't meant to be offensive to homosexuals and I really don't believe it was. Besides, you had the seriousness of Urashima and Sengi's past. The lighthearted part fit in well.

Anyway, Blood Hina is about half over. If things go as planned, there will be 3-4 more parts wherein I shall see how depressing I can make the story. Ha ha, no, not really. If you care, things will get depressing (to an extent) but like a German Lieutenant said to his commander as the army assaulted Stalingrad one cold winter: "There's always a December before the May." (It should be noted that said Lieutenant then went outside and dropped dead. True story.)

So, until next time, boys and girls, ja.


	5. Part V

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. I own a gun, I own a sword, I 0wnz j0 455 in Quake, I'll give you my own, I stick to my own kind, I only speak English, I'll even fight oni if you show me how! But I do not own Love Hina. (Yes, I DO feel very clever right now, thank you very much…)

_He who is outside his door already has a hard part of his journey behind him.  - Dutch Proverb_

Blood Hina

Chapter Nine:

Picture Yourself on TV

            _If a tree falls in a forest and there is nobody around, does the falling tree make a sound? Well, scientifically, it must but if there's no one there it might not make a sound. But we can't know because there's no one there. But maybe it does make a sound and nobody hears it. Or alternatively, what if it doesn't make a sound and nobody's there to not hear it? But if someone's there, it's going to make a sound so maybe it makes a sound when someone's there but if nobody's there, maybe it doesn't make a sound. Or… No, wait… That's not right…_

            "Keitaro!"

            The vampire's eyes opened suddenly. Keitaro recoiled when he saw another pay of eyes on a face staring right back at him.

            "Narusegawa!" he exclaimed in surprise, still very startled.

            The girl sighed. "What were you doing? It was like you were sleeping but having a bad dream," said Naru.

            "Ahh…" Began Keitaro a bit uneasily. "Just trying to meditate. I don't think I'm very good at it."

            "Wouldn't be the only thing," grinned Naru. She stuck her tongue out at him eliciting a sigh from Keitaro. "Anyway," Naru continued. "I came looking for you because… There's something you should see."

            Keitaro tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

            "…and so Senkou has returned from their world tour and will now performing here. Isn't that right, Urashima-san?"

            Keitaro stared at the TV. The man on the screen, an exact replica of him, smiled broadly with his hands clasped behind his back.

            "That is correct! Senkou will be performing tonight at the Meiji Theater. Tickets are already sold out but there are two more concerts scheduled for tomorrow night."

            The camera shifted off of Urashima to the reporter who gave his closing statement. The news anchors then began talking about something else, most likely some sort of impending disaster or inevitable nuclear war. Keitaro ignored all of this. He was still in a state of shock and he didn't realize the fact that most of the inn's tenants had been gathered around, watching the news program.

            "How… How can't there be two Urashima-senpais?" wondered Shinobu, breaking the silence.

            "Most unsettlingly," muttered Motoko grimly.

            "Keitaro," said Kitsune as she put her arm around his shoulders. "My advice is to get as much cash out of this as possible before-"

            "Keitaro!" squealed Kaolla. "Can you get us free tickets?"

            Sarah grinned. "My vampire will get us tickets! Right, Keitaro?"

            Keitaro said nothing as everyone stared at him. Finally, his mind began to work slightly. Slightly.

            "Bathroom," he said stupidly. He took a tentative step backwards. Unfortunately, Naru happened to be standing behind him. He fell back into her which got the usual result.

            "Idiot!" Naru shouted. Like a swallow returning to Capistrano, Naru's instinct kicked in and she in turn kicked Keitaro through the roof.

            Keitaro landed with a 'splash' in the baths. Instead of getting out, he let himself float near the top, staring up into the night sky blankly.

            This, he decided, was bad. Sengi had said that he had killed Urashima nearly fifty years before, hadn't he? But, what if Urashima has survived? Then there was a psychotic, homicidal vampire with several centuries worth of power who bore a personal grudge against… Everyone. There was one of those, running around Tokyo.

_All I wanted_, thought Keitaro, _was a normal life. To live with Naru and Shinobu and Motoko and Kitsune and Sara and Aunt Haruka at the inn… To go to Toudai and find happiness. Marry Naru. Have children. Grow old. Die peacefully. That's all I really wanted._

"Keitaro? Did I hit you that hard?"

Naru stood at the edge of the hot spring, looking down at Keitaro.

He shook his head and laughed. "Not any harder than usual. I'm invincible, remember?" He gave a mock flex of his muscles and Naru giggled.

"But, you've been kinda' weird lately. Like you're worried." Naru sat down on the stone and pulled her legs up to her chin, holding them there. "What's wrong?"

"Ahh… nothing." Keitaro sat up and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Just feeling a bit weird after seeing that guy on TV…"

"Yeah," said Naru. "That was weird, wasn't it?"

"What is 'Senkou' anyway?" inquired Keitaro.

"It's just a pop band. They have a big following in Hong Kong and Britain."

Keitaro nodded and Naru sighed.

"You're still not telling me something? What's on your mind?" Naru smiled gently. She laid a hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "You can tell me. We're friends, right?"

"Narusegawa…" Keitaro whispered. He put his own hand over hers and pulled it close to his chest.

"You don't have to worry, Keitaro," Naru said in little more that a whisper. "I said I'll be with you always. Nothing will change that."

He smiled and reached up a hand to her face. Keitaro ran his fingers over Naru's cheek for a second before she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him out of the water. Their heads closed in and nearly touched.

"Myu!"

Keitaro's eyes flew open. They focused on a small, yellow and green turtle kissing him. He pulled away in shock as Naru laughed.

"Didn't know you felt about Tama-chan that way!" yelled Naru. Tama-chan myued happily again and flew up to rest on Keitaro's head.

Keitaro laughed and hoisted himself out of the bath. He squeezed some of the water out of his clothing and got to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Naru asked. She dipped her legs in the water and kicked playfully.

"Err…" Keitaro scratched his head and laughed. "I wanted to go to Tokyo and figure out who the other Urashima is."

"Alright. Go change into something dry and we'll get going."

"'We'?" asked Keitaro. He stared at Naru. She, on the other put her hands on her hips and turned her nose up.

"I'll be going to keep you out of trouble. You get into enough trouble in Hina and I don't even want to think about how bad it could be in Tokyo."

Keitaro slumped his shoulders and hung his head. "Am I really that bad?"

_There's no business like show business like no business I know..._- "No Business Like Show Business"

Blood Hina

Chapter Ten:

Them's the Breaks

"There's no way to get in!" Naru finally yelled in frustration. None of the hundreds of people crowding outside the Meiji Theater noticed. They were too busy crowding around outside of the Meiji Theater like most crowds do while waiting for a band. So, in other words, there was a human drain clog.

People pushed and shoved against the two as they stumbled through the knots of humanity. Signs were plastered up everywhere, proclaiming that the concert was sold out. That didn't keep the human drain clog from crowding around and getting nothing down, though.

"Maybe we can go around the back!" shouted Keitaro.

"What?!" Naru shouted back. She strained her ears to hear what Keitaro was saying. Before he could answer, he was knocked to the ground and swallowed up by the masses of people.

"Gah! Keitaro!" cried Naru. She bent over and thrust her arm into the forest of legs, grasping around for her friend. Finally, she found something that felt like a male in his early twenties with glasses. She grabbed Keitaro and ripped him out of the throng. Just as she did this, however, a man behind her engaged in the time honored tradition of pinching the butt of a cute girl.

"Pervert!" Naru yelled. She spin kicked the offender and sent him flying. People looked at her a bit strangely and stood to the side as she dragged Keitaro out of the crowd.

"Freaks…" muttered Naru quietly. She stopped and leaned against a wall tiredly. "Keitaro, why don't we just go home? It's hopeless…"

"You go on ahead," said Keitaro. He stood up, brushed himself off, and smiled at her. The fact that he could still smile and laugh after being trampled amazed Naru. "I just want to see if I can still get in."

A swift wind blew past them at that second, scattering Naru's hair. As she combed it with her fingers, she glared at Keitaro. "I can't go back and leave you here. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into?"

Keitaro allowed himself a slight grin. Naru's glare only increased, however. "What's so funny?" she yelled fiercely. 

"Ahh! Nothing! Nothing! Maybe we can go around the back. There might be a door there or something."

"Fine…" muttered Naru. They went into the alley behind the theater and, lo and behold, there was a back door. One guarded by a tall, dark skinned foreigner. 

"Uhh… Good evening!" said Keitaro, walking up to the man. He offered his hand and smiled nervously. "We… Uhh…"

Naru sighed and pushed Keitaro out of the way. "We lost our tickets. Mind letting us in? Please?" she asked, making sure to smile widely and wink at him.

The guard was not impressed.

"No ticket, no concert," he grunted.

"Pleeeease…" pleaded Naru. She smiled sweetly at him. "Maybe there's something we can do for you in exchange…" Naru's hands drifted up to the top of her blouse and undid the first button.

The guard smiled. "Keep going…"

Naru smiled even more sweetly and unceremoniously kneed the guard in the groin. As he doubled over, wheezing, she grabbed the keys from his belt and unlocked the door.

"Wow…" said Keitaro, dumbfounded. They were behind stage and, as it seemed, in the way. Stage crews darted left and right, carrying various props and other paraphernalia. Keitaro and Naru stumbled through the chaos, keeping an eye out for anyone who looked like… Keitaro. Other than Keitaro himself.

"Hey! Urashima!"

Keitaro spun around, looking wildly for the voice and the voice's intended target. Then he realized that the speaker was right in front of him.

"Heeeey… Urashima, nice chick!" the man said, laughing. Naru blushed slightly. She grabbed onto Keitaro's arm tightly and smiled sweetly. "Urashima-san, your office is just right over there." The man pointed down to a hallway on the other side of the stage.

"Ahhh… Thanks… Uhh…"

"Oji. Remember me? Oji?"

"Ah! Yeah, Oji, sorry."

Oji laughed as he walked away. "Yeah, just take it easy, Urashima!"

Naru and Keitaro hurried over to the officer, opened the door, and entered.

"If we wait here, he's sure to come around, right?" said Naru as she reached around in the darkness for the lights. Keitaro didn't answer. Finally, she turned on the lights. 

He was paler than usual. That's what Naru noticed first. He was staring at the floor. She followed his line of sight to find four bodies sprawled on the carpeting with a variety of syringes, beer bottles, and puke stains surrounding them.

"This…" said Keitaro. "This… this… this is really bad."

"They're the members of Senkou!" yelled Naru. She spun and slammed the door shut.

"This is really bad…"

"We can… Uhh… hide the bodies!" Keitaro suggested. He began to pace with his hands behind his back. "And sneak out quietly…"

"Yeah and then-"

And then there was a knock on the door.

_The man who strikes first admits that his ideas have given out._ – Chinese Proverb

Blood Hina

Chapter Eleven:

Win Some, Lose Some

"Hey, Urashima-san!"

Oji opened the door. He looked at Keitaro first. Then Naru. Then the corpses of Senkou on the floor. Then to Naru again. Then to Keitaro. Then the corpses. Then to Keitaro. Once more, he looked at the bodies before focusing on Keitaro.

"You… Killed… the band…"

"No, no, no!" said Keitaro, waving his hands. "You've got it wrong! See-"

"Senkou is dead… My life has no meaning…"

"Wait, Oji-san…" said Naru.

"You… killed them…" Oji had a blank look on his face, simply stunned. "Why would the manager kill his band? Why would you kill Senkou in the first place?! Why-"

"Oji-san, would you inform the crew that the concert will be cancelled tonight and that they can go back to the hotel?"

Oji spun and standing behind him was… Keitaro. Or so it seemed.

"W-what, Urashima-san?"

"I said that you should inform the crew that the concert-"

"But you always said the show must go on!"

Urashima stared at Oji. "The show can't go on if the performers are dead, idiot… Just go tell them that the concert is cancelled. Don't mention anything about Senkou's death."

"But… But…"

"_Do it_."

Oji stammered out a "Yes, sir", bowed, and hurried out of the room. Urashima strode in, ignoring Keitaro and Naru, and examined the corpses on the floor.

"Heroin. Idiots," muttered Urashima to no one in particular. He straightened up and addressed Keitaro.

"So, Urashima-san!" laughed Urashima. "For convenience and so that others are not confused, may I just call you 'Keitaro-san'?"

Keitaro nodded mutely.

"Ahh… Good. You know, I thought you were done for when I ambushed you a few months ago. I should've known you would come back like me. From what I've heard, you're nearly as strong as I am!"

"Where did you hear that?" demanded Keitaro, suddenly becoming angry.

"I have my connections. So, tell me, Keitaro-san… Who's the girl?"

The both looked at Naru who was staring at Urashima. "You… Look… Like… Keitaro…"

"Not very bright, is she, Keitaro-san?" asked Urashima.

"Wait just a minute!" yelled Naru angrily. "You said you were the one who ambushed Keitaro… So you killed him?! You started this whole thing!"

"Err… In a way, I suppose I did. But you know-"

Naru didn't let him finish. Instead, she slapped him as hard as she could. Which was very hard indeed. Urashima stumbled back a step, nearly tripping over one of the cadavers. 

"Why you…" he hissed. Naru raised a hand to slap Urashima again. Instead, he grabbed her forearm and twisted her arm to the side. Next, he took hold of her shoulder and spun her whilst keeping her arm behind her back. He bent over and pressed his wait onto her, keeping Naru in place. This took less then a second and it was over before Naru even realized he had caught her.

Naru's eyes began to water from the pain. She struggled a bit and was about to cry out when there was a loud cracking noise. Urashima's grip on Naru was released and he stumbled backwards. Keitaro landed solidly next to Naru.

"Narusegawa, are you hurt?"

"N-no…" she managed to get out. Urashima laughed.

"Well done, Keitaro-san!" Urashima had a shoe print on his face from Keitaro's kick. He smiled broadly, baring his fangs. "It is good… I can fight my descendent. How many can say that they did _that_?"

Urashima launched himself at Keitaro and tackled him. Keitaro fell to the ground with a thud and laid there, next to the body of Senkou's lead singer.

"C'mon, Keitaro-san! Fight back! Or do you need some… Motivation?"

Urashima look a long step forward and took hold of Naru's hair. He hoisted her up, suspending her completely by her hair. Naru cried out as the roots of her hair were ripped out.

Keitaro wasted no time. He leapt forward and body slammed Urashima. Hard. The force sent them both flying out of the room. Naru fell the to floor and rubbed her scalp while she watched the two men fight.

The fight soon became very one sided. Keitaro was on top of Urashima, punching his face relentlessly, seemingly determined to maim his ancestor in the worst way possible.

"Argh! Off!" Urashima jabbed Keitaro hard in the ribs and knocked him off. He rolled to his feet and picked up Keitaro by his neck, much the same as he had done to Naru. His grip tightened slowly, his nails beginning to draw blood. Naru watched in horror as Urashima choked Keitaro. Finally, he opened his mouth, revealing two long fangs. He was about to drive them into Keitaro when instinct kicked in. Literally.

Keitaro kicked Urashima in the groin with as much strength as he could muster. Urashima collapsed in agony. He dropped Keitaro in a heap as he sank to his knees, clutching the family jewels. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck, picked up, and hurled through the stage curtains. Urashima landed in the laps a few unlucky girls who promptly hit him over the head with their purses because his face just happened to be in a crotch.

"Narusegawa," said Keitaro quickly, turning around to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine… What about you, though?" She pointed to his neck and the bloody marks that remained.

"Ehh… Just a scratch. C'mon!" Keitaro grabbed Naru's hand and they both dashed out of the theater.

Naru and Keitaro ran through the streets for little more than a minute before Keitaro stopped. 

"Narusegawa," he said, focusing on her in the dim light. "Get on my back?"

"Your back?" Then Naru heard the whistling of the wind beginning to surround them.

"Yeah, we'll have to fly."

Naru nodded dutifully and climbed onto Keitaro's back, holding onto his neck and putting her legs around his waist. Secretly, she was excited about this: Keitaro had only flown her twice before. The second time also happened to be on the same day that Kaolla had decided to test out her new air-defense system. Keitaro spent much of the ten minutes they were in the air dodging exploding shells.

The strong winds pushed the pair up into the sky and flew them along. It was an incredible feeling, to be flying simply on the power of the natural winds, like Monkey or a god. Naru hugged Keitaro tighter as they gained more altitude. Finally, they soared above the skyscrapers and Tokyo was at their feet.

"Wow…" Naru whispered into Keitaro's ear. He himself was too stunned to speak. They both gazed down at the incredible brilliant lights and the massive buildings below them.

"This is incredible…" said Keitaro breathlessly.

"Hey! I can see Toudai from here!"

"Really? Err… Want to go there?" asked Keitaro. He twisted his head around a bit to look at Naru.

"Sure! It always looks so nice at-"

"Catch, Keitaro-san."

Keitaro looked around wildly when he heard the voice. Suddenly, Naru's grasp on him loosened before slipping off of him completely. He spun around a bit in mid-air, just barely seeing a figure floating beside him. Finally, he saw Naru, plummeting to the ground.

"Narusegawa…" he whispered. With an incredible fury, the wind pushed him into a dive. Like a bird of prey, Keitaro swooped in on her. The winds and the chi surrounding Keitaro pushed him faster and faster as he hurtled towards Naru.

Finally, when she wasn't more than twenty feet above the ground, Keitaro grabbed onto Naru. He couldn't stop, he suddenly realized. Quickly, he rolled in the air and a second later, he hit the hard concrete of the street below.

They lay there for a second, catching her breath. The adrenaline coursing through Naru's body slowly began to diminish. As her mind cleared, Naru took notice of where Keitaro's hands were. One was clutched around her waist. That was fine. The other, however, was firmly embedded in her chest.

"Keitaro…" Naru said softly. She freed herself and stood over him.

"Narusegawa, are you okay?" he asked in a slight daze.

"Yes… Pervert!" She kicked him though not as hard as usual. Keitaro groaned and pulled himself up.

"Sorry, Narusegawa!" Keitaro said, bowing quickly.

"Hmmph," said Naru, folding her arms and turning up her nose. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll live," grunted Keitaro.

"She kicks you after you saved her life, Keitaro-san? In my day, that wouldn't have been tolerated."

"I really… Really… Really… hate that voice," said Naru. She turned around and there, standing in the light was Urashima.

"You…" muttered Keitaro. "Why did you do that? Why did you attack Naru?!"

"Common courtesy," Urashima answered shortly. He smirked. "I won't be here long so I'll make this quick. Keitaro-san, I assume you already know about my past so we won't go into that. However, there's one thing Sengi didn't tell you about…"

Urashima's smile grew larger once Naru and Keitaro's attention was fully devoted to him.

"How shall I put this… You see, our fates are interlocked because… Our souls are. Your soul shares part of mine… The 'Evil' part. Sometimes it's called P'o though Freud called it 'Thanatos'. That explains why, in your life you may have been a worthless combatant but in death… In death and as a vampire, you are very powerful. But you shouldn't expect to defeat me in anyway. I'm still much more powerful than you, even if our souls are combined like that."

Keitaro tried to say something but it got lost in his throat. He tried again and finally made some sound. "Why did you kill me?"

"Just getting rid of the competition," Urashima said, smiling. "If you want to come and find me, I'll be in Hong Kong. I have unfinished business there with our mutual friend Sengi. Until next time…" Urashima bowed. "Aurevoir!" There was a great explosion and a flash and then, Urashima was no longer there.

"Keitaro," said Narusegawa a few moments after Urashima disappeared. "We should go back to the inn and-"

"I'm going to Hong Kong."

"And… What?!"

Keitaro smiled weakly. "I have to go to Hong Kong."

"But… Why?"

"Did…. Didn't he give me enough reason to?" yelled Keitaro, louder than he meant. 

"Sorry," Naru apologized. "But we should go back to the inn and-"

"You go. I need to get to the airport before daylight."

Naru shook her head. "If you're going so soon, I'm coming with you."

"What? B-b-but Narusegawa, you-"

"I need to watch you, Keitaro. You get into too much trouble without me!" she yelled, tossing her hands into the air. Her expression softened a bit, then. "Besides… I want to be with you. Always. You know that. I'm going to Hong Kong with you. End of discussion."

Keitaro tried to protest but one look at Naru and he realized he was licked. Instead, he sighed. "Well, come on then. There should be a flight we can catch."

"We should go back to the inn and pick up Mitsune first."

"Huh?" asked Keitaro. Picking up Mitsune made no sense.

"Oh, you didn't know…" Naru slapped her head lightly. "Mitsune lived in Hong Kong for two years with her father. She's fluent in Cantonese. That's also where she picked up her… Habits."

"It all makes so much sense now," marveled Keitaro. "But, either way, we can't go pick her up. It'd be too much trouble and I don't want to involve anyone else."

Naru sighed. "Alright, I understand. Let's get going. To Hong Kong!" She laughed.

"You want to fly?" asked Keitaro, lowering himself slightly, expecting Naru to get on his back.

"No more flying."

End Part V

Author's Notes:

*yawn* Gomen nasai. I'm tired. That can explain why this chapter is a bit sloppily written. You can blame the lateness of this chapter on the following things (Hey, kids! Pick your favorite scapegoat!):

1.) The economy

2.) Osama Bin Laden

3.) George W. Bush

4.) The economy

5.) The forest fires in the West

6.) Neverwinter Nights

7.) Excel Saga

8.) Virtua Fighter 4

9.) The economy

So… Err… Anyway…

I finally got ahold of the Love Hina manga. It's easily better than the anime… And I swear, the ending is perfect. Akamatsu-sensei's follow up comic is funny as hell too ^_^

Since BH is nearly finished (only one or two more parts left), I've begun thinking about future projects. I don't think I want to do a follow up to BH but rather a normal (I.E. something that lacks demons, vampires, weird Eastern magic, etc) romantic Love Hina story. Because, as they say, it isn't war that is man's greatest affair but love.

Or, I could just become a hack smut writer. Yeah, that sounds good.

Well, kids, until next time, ja.


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer: Four monks were meditating in a monastery. The wing outside blew the monastery's banner. One monk, the youngest and least experienced, came out of meditation and said: "Flag is flapping." The second, who was older and had been at the monastery for five years said: "Wind is flapping." The third, who had been at the monastery for twenty years came out of meditation and said: "Mind is flapping." The fourth, who had founded the monastery, came out of meditation and said with great annoyance, "Mouth is flapping!" The fifth simply smiled and said "I do not own Love Hina."

_"Two of us riding nowhere, spending someone's hard earned pay. You and me Sunday driving, not arriving."_

- "Two of Us", The Beatles

Blood Hina

Chapter Eleven:

Two of Us

            The Triad known as Paul Long contact hurried across the street and into the back alley. Urashima smiled as he watched the man nervously stumble through the darkness. He looked around hesitantly and spotted Urashima standing in the glow of a street light. 

            "There you are!" the Triad said, feeling relieved. The alleys of Hong Kong were much safer when you were with another.

            "Have you got the information I requested?"

            The gangster nodded and reached into his coat. He didn't stop to wonder why a Japanese man's Cantonese was so flawless.

            "I found it but it wasn't easy… I'll need an extra five thousand American for the trouble." Paul watched Urashima nervously. The Japanese man was dressed in a black over coat that had been very popular a decade ago. He wore sunglasses, even though it was night and held between his teeth a single unlit match.

            "Five thousand? Is it really that hard to learn simple things these days?"

            That was an insult-- it meant that Paul was incompetent though most wouldn't have seen it as a simple comment on the state of affairs. Paul was used to it by now.

            "The Reds are like dictators. Can't do anything without the motherfuckers breathing down our necks."

            "They _are _dictators," Urashima said quietly. "Now, the requested information."

            The Triad nodded and pulled a file folder out of his coat.

            "Urashima Keitaro. Twenty-One years old. Arrived in Hong Kong last night. With him was Narusegawa Naru, nine-teen years old who had a brief singing career in-"

            "Were you a fan?"

            "W-what?" 

            "Were you one of Narusegaw's fans?" Urashima's expression which had seemed very cold at first warmed slightly with a smirk.

            "Well… You know, Japanese music doesn't get here too much and…"

            "But you bought one of her CD's, didn't you?"

            "Eh? How did you know?" Paul stared at the Japanese man. He wished he could see his eyes; he could read people more easily if he saw their eyes. Those goddamn sunglasses…

            "Nevermind… Continue."

            "Ahh… Where was I… Yes… Narusegawa and Urashima will be staying at The Prince-"

            "Mmm… That's a nice hotel."

            "Never been there. Anyway… I couldn't get much more info other than that."

            Urashima tilted his sunglasses down. Paul shivered involuntarily-- he had "those" kind of eyes. The kind that the psychos of the world have. Once, the Triads had done their own investigation of a police case involving a serial killer who preyed on young girls after one of the gangster's daughters was attacked. They found the bastard, of course, and Paul just happened to be one of the guys who busted down the killer's door and pumped his body full of a variety of small pieces of lead. As the guy lay there, in a pool of his own blood, dying, Paul got a good look at his eyes. They were unlike any he had seen before or since (up until meeting Urashima). They portrayed a complete lack of morals and ethics, sick perversions, and a cold ruthlessness all at once. Paul had nightmares about the guy, staring up at him as his blood drained out of his body… Those eyes…

            "Hey!"

            Paul jerked awake. Urashima had taken off his sunglasses. His eyes were just the same. Urashima began to talk about something but he didn't hear it. He would probably be related to the guy… Keitaro, was it? And the girl, Naru. Maybe a love affair gone wrong? Either way, he'd have to warn them. Or maybe put a bullet in Urashima right now.

            "…so I don't feel I should have to pay the full price. Are you listening?!"

            "Huh? What?" Paul's hand jerked away from his gun.

            "…idiot. I said that I won't be paying the full price as the information you have given me is laughable. At best."

            "Yeah…Whatever. This one's on the house."

            Urashima raised an eyebrow. "Really? Excellent. Well, then…" He smiled and put back his sunglasses. "I have not yet eaten. Sayonara…" With that, he disappeared into the darkness.

            "…and if you peep, I'll knock you _back_ to Japan!"

            Naru stormed out of the small hotel bedroom and into the even smaller hotel bathroom. Keitaro sighed and sat down, nursing a bruise on his arm. He reached for the TV remote and flipped on a Cantonese news program.

            Keitaro and Naru had arrived in Hong Kong the night before, spent three hours trying to find a hotel (eventually, Naru ended up batting her eyelashes and rubbing up against a manager while repeating in English "We're so far from home and we don't have any money…" The manager most likely didn't know what she was saying but Keitaro was pretty sure that the concept of a beautiful woman in trouble is a universal thing). After checking into their room, Naru fell asleep in the bed. Keitaro had briefly considering getting in next to her but decided it more prudent to sleep on the couch with the blinds drawn closed.

            It probably _was_ prudent that Keitaro not be near to Naru. Ever since leaving Japan… Her neck had become very alluring. Since arriving in Hong Kong, he had been very hungry… Very thirsty… It disturbed him when he began to think of not only Naru but strangers on the street as simple pieces of meat. It was this coupled with how his mind was beginning to think. He didn't feel like himself. That frightened him too.

            Hopefully, things would be better in the end, Keitaro reasoned. Perhaps, if they explained things to the Hong Kong police department…

            Keitaro was jerked out of his thinking by a loud and frantic knocking at the door. A maid, maybe? Or someone who had the wrong room?

            Keitaro opened the door and a man almost fell on top of him.

            "You  Urashima Keitaro?!" the man yelled.

            Keitaro didn't respond. He stared at the man who in turn stared right back at him.

            "Are you Urashima Keitaro?!" the man repeated. Finally, Keitaro nodded dumbly. He had a bad feeling about how things were going.

            "Do you know a guy," continued the uninvited guest. "Who looks like you; maybe your twin or somethin' like that? In Hong Kong too?"

            "Yeah," said Keitaro, finally getting comfortable (or as comfortable as he'd get…) with the situation.

            "Okay, he's looking for you and a girl named Narusegawa Naru. Where is she?"

            Naru took that moment to peek out of the bathroom, wearing a towel.

            "Keitaro, who're you talking to?"

            Neither of the two men responded to her. Their eyes seemed to be fixated on her chest… Naru didn't even have to look down to know that part of her towel had fallen down. Naru cracked her knuckles, raised her fist…

            A few minutes later, Keitaro and the man who had introduced himself as Paul Long, a Triad officer in control of yakuza relation (which explained his proficiency in Japanese), were gently massaging their bruises from the ever famous "Naru-Punch".

            "How can you put up with this…" muttered Paul as he limped over to the telephone. He slammed in a number and squawked away in Chinese leaving Naru and Keitaro feeling awkward in a corner of the room.

            "What's he saying? Can you understand it?" whispered Naru.

            "Something about… being able to tell who's a psycho… Uhh… something about a hotel… Probably this one. 'Bring at least four guys'…"

            Naru stared at Keitaro with amazement.

            "How did you learn Cantonese?"

            Before Keitaro could answer, Paul slammed down the phone and sighed.

            "Urashima-san, want to get Narusegawa-san out of here?"

            "Wha…?"

            "There's gonna' be trouble." Paul came forward and stood next to Keitaro. He took from his belt a pistol and pushed it into Keitaro's hands.

            "I'll be downstairs by the front doors. Get whatever you want done in five minutes and meet me down there."

            Paul left, lighting a cigarette as he did so. Keitaro looked at Naru who in turn looked back at him worriedly.

            "I'm not leaving," she said firmly.

            "Narusegawa…"

            "I've come too far with you just to let some… Freak who looks like you get you!"

            "Narusegawa…"

            "And what about our promise to go to Toudai? I'm still holding you to that!"

            "Narusegawa…"

            "I said I'd be with you forever so I'm gonna-"

            "Narusegawa!"

            She was crying. Naru put her face against Keitaro chest and whimpered. I'm paying her back, he realized. He remembered the hell that was the first few days of being in his "condition" and how he had cried into Naru like she was doing to him.

            "Go and wait for me at Victoria Bay. I'll come for you. I promise."

            Naru nodded. She started towards the door but stopped in mid-stride, turned around, pulled Keitaro close to her, and kissed him.

            "You promised, remember!" she called as she ran out of the room.

            Keitaro looked at the gun in his hands. He hoped he had sounded confident. Couldn't let Naru be afraid. Softly, gently, he clicked the safety on the gun off. He may have sounded confident but he sure as hell wasn't.

            Keitaro went downstairs and saw Paul and four other men waiting by the doors in the lobby, talking. As he approached, Paul waved to him and called him over.

            "Urashima-san, these are your best friends tonight! Here's…"

            Paul was introducing the Triads to Keitaro but he didn't hear. He wasn't paying any attention to them. What he was paying attention to was the lobby filled with people. Men, women, little children… At least a dozen people in there. And how many in the hotel itself? Maybe hundreds. Depending on what Urashima was capable of, they could all be at risk…

            Keitaro was going to ask Paul about it but he was gone-- so were the other four. He vaguely remembered one of them mentioning something about securing the perimeter of the hotel or some such.

            And so he was alone in the lobby. That wasn't quite true. As mentioned before, there were several people in there, among them a little girl. Keitaro silently prayed that something wouldn't happen…

            But then, his attention was diverted by something else. Could it be? Yes! It was! A photo booth! With inhuman speed, Keitaro dashed from his chair to the booth, embraced it like an old friend, and dove inside.

            "Ah!" he exclaimed happily. "Which frame, which frame, which frame?!" Keitaro chose one that made it look like Godzilla was breathing fire towards the picture, smiled, and gave the Victory sign. As he clicked the shutter button, he felt a sudden pressure of someone pushing in on his right side. Narusegawa maybe?

            The machine spit the pictures out and instead of just looking to his right, Keitaro stared at the photos. Much to his dismay, they showed two Keitaros. And, as far as Keitaro knew, they only other Keitaro was…

            "You!" yelled Keitaro, pointing at Urashima, very startled.

            "Me!" yelled Urashima, waving his hands. He grasped Keitaro by the collar and jerked him out of the photo booth.

            "Waa! Why're you here?" asked Keitaro, still very startled.

            "Because I couldn't let my… Charming descendant and his girlfriend face the dangers of Hong Kong alone…"

            "Girl… Friend?" Keitaro asked, his face showing off his incredible lack of understand of the situation.

            "Yes. The brown haired girl who follows you around like a puppy."

            "You mean Narusegawa? She's not my girlfriend, really…" said Keitaro slowly, blushing.

            "Oh? Your whore?"

            "No!"

            "Well-wisher, then?"

            "She's just a friend!"

            Urashima shrugged. "Have it your way. Anyway, I brought you a present." He thrust a shopping bag into Keitaro's arms. Inside was some vaguely ball shaped wrapped in tinfoil.

            With trembling fingers, Keitaro unwrapped the tinfoil. He could feel on the thing what seemed to be hair… 

            "Oh god…" whispered Keitaro. A pair of dead eyes stared back up at him. He was holding Sengi's head. He dropped the tinfoil wrapped head.

            "Lovely, isn't it?" said Urashima cheerily. "And what, pray tell, is this!" He reached forward quickly and grabbed the pistol from Keitaro's belt.

            "Yesss… This is a fine gun." Urashima smiled and extended his arm, aiming the pistol. "CZ 75. You don't see many of these in Hong Kong…" Urashima's arm slowly began to move to the side, sweeping over the heads of the people in the lobby. No one seemed to notice him. "Manufactured in Czechoslovakia… That was a Iron Curtain country, though, wasn't it? But the gun is chambered for 9mm… A _Western_ round… So, why do you think it was made that way?" Urashima stopped the pistol, aiming it directly at a woman relaxing in a chair with her eyes closed. Keitaro's arm shot out to grab the gun away, but Urashima easily caught his hands. He twisted his wrist slowly, methodically. "Why do you think it was made like that?" Urashima pulled the trigger. The gun exploded and the woman slumped over, a bloody mark on her chest. 

"For spies, Keitaro-san." Urashima pivoted his arm and fired again. The people in the lobby had become aware instantly of the danger and were trying to get away but there was no where to run. The gun erupted for the third time, a third person fell, and Keitaro tried in vain to wrench his wrist from Urashima's grasp. "Spies behind enemy lines wouldn't have a steady supply of their own bullets, would they?" Urashima fired once more. Keitaro gritted his teeth and kneed Urashima in the groin before ripping his wrist free.

"Hey! Urashima-san! I heard shooting so I came as quickly as possible and-" Paul yelled as he entered the lobby as surveyed the damage. He reached for his pistol but before he could, Urashima stood up straight, took careful aim, and fired three times in quick succession. Paul tumbled down the stairs, death before he had hit the ground.

"Now…" said Urashima venomously. He turned, intending to see Keitaro but saw instead no one. He turned a few steps to the left and was then faced by a girl with long brown hair. She threw a hard punch which knocked into his jaw, a second that connected with his throat, and a third that smashed into Urashima's temple.

Urashima's hand moved to intercept the fourth punch but Naru was too fast. Her punch still hit, creating a large bruise around his eye. Urashima's hand, however, having missed its target, found itself grasping a large, fleshy part of the female anatomy, located on the chest. 

There was a brief silence between the two. Then…

"Soft…"

Naru's leg whipped up and sent Urashima through a window. She turned to Keitaro who stood behind her, his eyes fixed on her.

"What're you waiting for?" Naru grabbed his hand and smiled. "We need to get out of here, don't we?"

Keitaro nodded slowly. As they ran out, he cast a parting look over the carnage. The little girl and her family were alright, he noted. Good…

Naru was flagging down a taxi while Keitaro had tried to look inconspicuous. He had noticed, off in a corner, two bodies of what he figured to be the Triads so he could imagine what happened to the others…

"Keitaro!" Naru called suddenly. She waved to him from her place next to a yellow taxi. He hurried over and they both crowded into the back of the car. Keitaro told the driver to "drive until we tell you to stop" which really didn't seem to bother the driver one bit.

Finally, Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Naru smile and squeeze his hand.

"You were supposed to stay by Victoria Bay…" yawned Keitaro.

Naru nudged him gently. "If I didn't come, you would've been dead." Keitaro could tell by her voice that she was tired too.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the lights of Hong Kong. As they neared the water front, Naru spoke up.

"When did you learn Cantonese?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Keitaro laughed hesitantly and scratched the back of his head. "I just started listening to people… And it started making sense so…" He trailed off. Naru nodded slowly and went back to looking out the window.

As the car began over a long suspension bridge, there was a loud thump on the roof of the car. Then silence… A few seconds later, there was another, louder thump.

Naru closed her eyes. "Please don't let that be what I think it is…"

Apparently, it was. Claws ripped through the roof and ripped a chunk off with ease. Urashima was perched on top of the car, balancing delicately. His mouth was bloodstained and a pair of bat-like wings extended from his back. One clawed hand reached down inside the car, lashing out for Keitaro. He wiggled around, avoiding the bladed fingers.

"Uhh… Excuse me!"

Keitaro looked up. The driver was pointing nervously ahead. There was a red light and soon, Keitaro realized why. The bridge was being raised for a ship. Naru saw it too and so did Urashima for he stopped clawing at Keitaro for a few seconds.

"Keep driving!" yelled Keitaro. 

"But-"

"Keep going!" Keitaro grabbed Urashima's wrist and jerked it around, trying to knock him off balance. Suddenly, the car started going much more vertically…

"Oh god..." whispered Naru. The taxi driver had become a very religious man, apparently, and bowed his head in prayer. Then, the car was no longer on solid ground.

Naru looked out and saw the ocean below them. She pulled away, feeling sick and began praying. The car trembled slightly as it flew and Urashima lost his grip. He fell off, into the ocean presumably. A second later, the taxi landed safely on the other side of the bridge.

The taxi driver pulled over at the beginning of a street and turned around to look at Naru and Keitaro.

"Out," he said simply. They stumbled out of the car, feeling very dizzy and frightened, but, ultimately, in one piece.

"Wait!" called the taxi driver, getting out as well. He held out his hand.

"Oh…" said Keitaro sheepishly. He dug around in his pocket and looked at Naru.

"I've only got Yen…" he whispered to her.

Naru shook her head. She leaned forward, kissed the driver on the cheek, and whispered in his ear "Xie xie". He stared at her as she smiled at him, grabbed Keitaro by the hand, and pulled him off.

"You learned some Cantonese too!" Keitaro marveled.

"Well," said Naru, smirking. "I just started listening…"

_"How does it feel? How does it feel? To be without a home! Like a complete unknown! Like a rolling stone!"_

- "Like a Rolling Stone", Bob Dylan

Blood Hina

Chapter Twelve:

Like a Rolling Stone

            "The police station shouldn't be far from here," said Naru as they walked down the street. It was populated largely by abandoned buildings marked to be torn down to make way for new, more modern buildings which, twenty years later, would be torn down to make way for even newer, even more modern buildings which would be destroyed in WWIII.

            "You think they'll believe us?" asked Keitaro.

            "Fly for them. I think they'll believe anything after that. If they can get a few squads of cops… Plus, he fell off into the sea. I think everything will be alright." Naru smiled brightly at Keitaro and took his hand. "It's finished then, I guess."

            "Narusegawa…" Keitaro squeezed her hand. "When we get back to Japan…"

            "We'll go to Toudai together… Right?" Naru cocked her head to the side slightly. "That's what we promised."

            Keitaro's laughed and put a hand behind his head. "Oh, yeah! Right!"

            There was a coughing noise behind them. Both froze, unable to turn around.

            "I don't mean to interrupt this Kodak moment but…"

            Keitaro swiveled around slowly. As he expected, Urashima was standing there. He was drenched and looked appropriately annoyed with his situation.

            "Like I said… I don't mean to interrupt but I can assure you that after that stunt, neither of you will be getting back to Japan…"

            Naru tightened her fists and went into a fighting stance, ready for the worst. Keitaro, however, held up his hands and spread out his palms.

            "Wait… Can't we talk this out?"

            Urashima licked his lips and nodded. "Start talking."

            "Okay…" Keitaro glanced quickly at Naru. "This… Isn't me." He waited for a second for the statement to sink in. "I mean, I'm not a vampire. I'm not cut out for this kind of thing! I never wanted any of this… I just wanted to go to Toudai with Narusegawa and live a normal life. I don't think I deserve any of what's happened! Granted… I guess some of it has been fun. I like to fly… But other than those things, I don't like it!"

            "Keitaro…" whispered Naru.

            Urashima glanced at his watch. "You have fifty seconds."

            "Alright… Uhh… Naru knows. I'm really not that smart. I'm a real idiot sometimes! I admit it… But I know this isn't me! I just don't want to be like this! I just want to go back to Japan and live a normally with all my friends. I liked my life before and I want it back."

            Urashima smiled. For a second, Keitaro thought he might let them go. Alas, it was not to be.

            "Sweet… But I still need to keep someone in Hell for me… That's one of the reasons I killed you, you know. Since our souls are intertwined, I could leave your soul in Hell, suffering for my bad karma, while I ran willy-nilly up here."

            Naru gritted her teeth. "You bastard…"

            "Yes, I admit it! Keitaro-san is an idiot and I, I'm a bastard! But I'm an ambitious bastard. Had you just waited in hell for a few years longer, I would've taken control of this world _and_ the spirit kingdoms, of which Hell is a part of. You would've been my right hand man! But noooo! You had to get OUT of hell! You had to see your friends again!"

            Urashima smiled sadistically and took a few steps closer to Naru and Keitaro.

            "And I bet you think that you're something special because you refrained from sinking your teeth into any one of those girls! I'm here to tell you that you're not! The Hinata Inn lies on the converging point of several of the purest chi lines in Japan. You unknowingly took in chi… Thus you never had to feed. But I bet your pretty hungry now, right? I bet Naru's looking pretty tasty right about now!"

            Naru looked from Urashima to Keitaro to Urashima again. "Shut up!" she cried out. "Just… Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't know what Keitaro's like! You don't-"

            "You know what my favorite song is?" interrupted the still very wet vampire. He reached into his overcoat and pulled out a pistol. "'Like a Rolling Stone' by Bob Dylan… I'm not sure why I liked it. Maybe I knew subconsciously that it would apply to a situation one of these days…"

            Urashima pointed the gun at Keitaro's feet. "How does it feel?!" He yelled out. He fired a round. "To be on your own?!" He fired again. Keitaro took several steps back to avoid the bullets. "With no direction home!" Again, he shot and missed. "Just like a rolling stone!" Instead of shooting Keitaro, Urashima turned, aimed at Naru, and pulled the trigger.

            The gun went off with the usual crack. The hammer of the gun struck the needle which in turn struck the primer cap at the base of the cartridge which exploded and caused the powder in the cartridge to explode. The gasses propelled the bullet forward and into Naru's chest.

            This all happened very slowly to Keitaro. The gun exploding with a flash, the bullet whizzing through the air, striking Naru… And then, as she fell forward, Urashima grabbed her by the neck, picked her up, and hurled her through the window of a boarded up building.

            Keitaro ran after Naru, leapt through the window, and landed next to her body. He grabbed her and cradled her head in his lap. 

            "Narusegawa!" he whispered urgently. Her entire front was splattered with blood from the wound. One of her eyes opened and focused in on Keitaro.

            "Hey… Keitaro…"

            "Narusegawa… Don't try to speak. I'll get you to a hospital. Just hang on."

            "Hey… Keitaro… Sorry…"

            "What? What're you apologizing for?! Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Keitaro's voice was cracking.

            "Sorry… I can't go to Toudai with you now…"

            Keitaro gritted his teeth and held Naru closer to him. "No… We'll still go to Toudai…"

            "Keitaro… Wanna' do me a favor?" Naru's voice was getting weaker by the second.

            "Anything. Anything at all. I'll-"

            "You're thirsty right…? Drink my blood."

            Keitaro stared at Naru. "W… What?!"

            Naru grinned weakly. "You'll be stronger so you can knock that guy into next Tuesday… And I'd rather you kill me than him…"

            "But… Narusegawa…"

            "Please? Keitaro?"

            Keitaro nodded. "Alright. Narusegawa… Goodbye."

            The tears of blood streamed down his face as Keitaro pushed his fangs into Naru's neck. And then, everything changed.

            He wasn't Keitaro anymore. Sure, he still had his body… But he was something more. He was inside and outside of everything. He could still see himself but he could see everything else that there was to see.

            And then he was back inside the abandoned building in Hong Kong that night. He still felt angry, he still felt sad… But now, he felt very calm.

            Keitaro slowly stepped out of the building and faced Urashima who was waiting patiently.

            "Finished are you? How did she taste? Good?" Urashima grinned.

            Keitaro didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of how he would mutilate Urashima and then toss the pieces in Victoria Bay…

            Before he could do that, Urashima and Keitaro heard footsteps and a soft jingling. Walking down the street and looking very out of place… Were what appeared to be a group of thirteen priests wearing rice farmer hats.

            They walked right up to the two. The head one stepped out in front.

            "Friends of yours?" asked Urashima sarcastically. The head priest began laughing in an old, uneven, rough voice…

            "Bad karma…" he said. The priest looked up and by the light of the street lamps, his face was shown. His skin was brown and grey, rotting off his bones. He had no nose and his eyes were shriveled. He pointed his staff at Urashima. "Bad karma…"

            "Bad karma," said Urashima.

            "Bad karma…" confirmed the priest. "Karmic cycle will destroy…" The other priests fanned out and surrounded Urashima.

            "Bad karma…" they all said in unison. They closed in on Urashima. He seemed to be trying to decide if he should look amused, threatened, or both.

            "Sorry, but I don't have time for this…" said Urashima. He raised a hand and was about to strike down one of the priests when two on either side jammed their staffs into his stomach. As he stumbled back, two more priests from behind him hit him savagely in the back. Urashima collapsed from the blows and the priests all raised their staffs. The began striking the ground with them, slowly crushing Urashima.

            "Keitaro!" he cried out. "Help me! Please!"

            Keitaro suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the vampire but it soon passed. He watched passively as the priests crushed Urashima with their staffs. He screamed for several minutes until finally he fell silent. Another minute later, the priests fell back. All that was left was a pile of indistinguishable bits of blood soaked mush. Keitaro would've thrown up right then and there, had there been anything in his stomach.

            "Human?" asked the head priest as he walked up to Keitaro. He frowned and the priest repeated his question.

            "I… want to go back to _being_ human…"

            The priest smiled, showing off his lack of teeth. He pushed Keitaro with his staff.

            "Human," he said. He pointed his staff north. "Park… Find jade… New body…"

            "…what?" asked Keitaro.

            "Jade… Makes flesh… Find jade… Park…"

            "Oh…" said Keitaro slowly. "I go to the park… Find a piece of jade… And make a new body… For who?"

            The priest thrust his staff at the building where Naru's body was.

            "Find a big piece of jade… Carve to body…" he said.

            "Alright," said Keitaro. If that was what he had to do, he decided… So be it. The priests smiled, and turned, ready to leave.

            "Wait… Who are you?"

            The head priest stopped and his head alone twisted around to see Keitaro.

            "God," said the priest as he smiled very broadly.

Blood Hina

Epilogue

            Before enlightenment, chop wood, carry water. After enlightenment, chop wood, carry water. Motoko tried to keep that thought in mind but it was hard when she was doing Keitaro's chores instead of practicing. She sighed and stopped sweeping the front steps, taking a short break. It had been only a few days since Keitaro and Naru had disappeared and Motoko was assigned Keitaro's chores until he got back.

            That certainly bothered her but what did more so was that each day, she was growing increasingly worried about them. She wasn't like Shinobu, who was going insane with worry but Motoko was certainly more than a bit upset.

            And it was such a nice Sunday afternoon… She wanted to be training… But, instead, here she was, sweeping the steps. Why did he have to disappear, make her and everyone worried, and on top of all that, leave her _his_ chores?!

            "Urashima is so inconsiderate…" muttered Motoko.

            "Huh? I'm inconsiderate?" Motoko froze at the sound of the voice.

            "Motoko-chan! Are you alright?" The voice again…

            Very slowly, Motoko turned. Standing on the steps below her were Keitaro and Naru, holding hands.

            "Motoko-chan!" said Naru happily. "Are you alright? Has Shinobu made lunch yet? I've been missing her cooking!"

            "Naru-sempai…" whispered Motoko. "Keitaro-sempai…"

            At that moment, Shinobu walked onto the scene, intending to call Motoko for lunch. Instead, she stared at Keitaro and Naru much like Motoko had before bursting into tears.

            A few minutes later, Shinobu had calmed down and the whole of Hinata Inn was on hand to celebrate Naru and Keitaro's return.

            "Hey!" yelled Kitsune. "You two went off to Hong Kong without me? So inconsiderate!" She laughed and hit Keitaro playfully.

            "Hong Kong! Is that delicious?"

            There were more laughs and before long, the alcohol was flowing freely. It was at this time that Seta and Haruka pulled Keitaro aside.

            "Keitaro," began Seta thoughtfully. "You're human now, correct? No longer kuei-jin? It feels weird, doesn't it?" Seta laughed.

            Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, but who told you I was? One of the girls?"

            "No…" said Haruka. "But let's just say that you and Seta have more than a few things in common…"

            "Ara! You all seem to be having such a good time!" Mutsumi said as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

            "Ah! Mutsumi-san! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months!"

            "Oh…" Mutsumi said, blushing. "I spent too much time in the hot springs and before I knew it, I was in India! The people there are very nice…"

_Fin_

Author's Notes:

I finished it. Finally. I said I'd get it done before September and dammit, I did! There're still twenty four minutes left in August! I can't really think of anything else to say except thanks for reading the story. I really appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who gave me positive reviews. And thanks in general.


End file.
